Posing
by Kenny's Most Wanted
Summary: Kyle is required to draw a nude model for art class. He knows exactly who he wants to pose. StanxKyle and hints of WendyxKenny and WendyxStanyou can say WendyxKenny WendyxStan if you'd like
1. Chapter 1

**Posing**

Chapter 1

An older Kyle Broflovski is painting one day in art class. This project was nothing special, but the teacher was supposed to announce the next major assignment today.

Kyle was nervous. He usually excelled in all of his classes, but art was something he struggled in. He had to get a good grade on the next project. He had to spend extra time working on it, working out every detail. No matter what.

"Okay class," the teacher suddenly called from the front of the room. "I finally got the approval last night, so your next major assignment is all set. We're going to be doing modeling."

"Modeling?" some kid in the back of the class yelled. Kyle frowned. He hated making people sit there and wait patiently for him to draw them. Being that he was a perfectionist, it wasn't some hour long job.

"Yes, modeling. Now guys, try to act a bit mature with this next part," the teacher continued. "We are going to produce a detailed drawing of a nude model."

A few guys, naturally, snickered immaturely from the back of the room. Kyle continued looking apprehensive about the whole thing.

"Please make it tasteful." the teacher pleaded with his students. "I stuck my neck out for you guys for this. No copied pictures from pornography movies, and nothing obviously sexual. Just someone in their most basic human form."

A fit of laughter could be heard from the back once again, and the teacher stared angrily at the culprits.

"The human body is a beautiful work of art in itself. I ask that you guys pay close attention to the form of your model. This is the final project before midterm, and I am expecting top quality from all of you. I wouldn't give you this assignment if I didn't think you were capable of creating a sensual non-sexual composition. The person you chose for your model is up to you, but I suggest you keep your choice limited to someone close to you."

Kyle looked around the room. One name kept flashing over and over in his mind. The one person he'd wanted to see naked since his voice started to change.

Class continued on as normal for the rest of the period, but Kyle couldn't shake that bombshell from his mind. It was likely a few of the other students couldn't either. He was glad he had a model in mind right away. He was already a step ahead of the other students in that sense. He knew he had to ask his subject, but when? How? Worse yet, his first choice could still say no. Kyle left class pondering all of this, and headed for lunch.

"Hey Kyle," Stan greeted him when they met up at Kyle's locker.

Kyle jumped. It wasn't that Stan had surprised him--he met him there everyday before lunch. That way they could stand in line together.

"Hey" Kyle replied, as he did every day. The two headed for the lunch line together.

"Anything happen in your classes today?" Stan asked casually. Kyle looked into his blue eyes, anticipating some story about the chem. lab's minor explosion like he had given him a few days before.

Kyle shook his head. "Nah."

"Oh well." Stan shrugged. Not every day could be exciting. "Oh, and Kenny wanted me to invite you to his party this weekend." he added.

"Oh," Kyle replied, not really paying attention. He followed Stan as they made their way to the endless lunch line.

Stan looked around the cafeteria, looking for a place to sit. Kyle looked at Stan.

"Actually, something did happen today," he decided. Stan's eyes went wide.

"Did you blow up the entire south wing?" he asked, smiling. He got a kick out of Kyle's accidents.

"Not exactly," Kyle started. "We got a new assignment in art class to-"

"HEY KEN!" Stan shouted to the blonde haired guy, walking up with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Sup?" Kenny replied as he joined his friends in line. "Did you invite Kyle yet?"

"Yep" Stan said.

"Cool."

"What are you doing in here anyway? Don't you have a class right now?" Kyle asked, a little annoyed at his friend. If Kenny ate with them, Kyle wouldn't be speaking to Stan privately.

"Meh" the poor boy shrugged. "Why go to class when I can sneak two lunches?"

Stan laughed, and Kyle glared. He couldn't be mad at the boy, but lunch would have been the perfect opportunity to ask Stan about...the project.

"You got my present yet?" Kenny inquired of his pals.

"Kenny we could give you a dollar right now and you'd take it as a present," Kyle said sarcastically. He felt irritable for some reason. Why did Kenny have to be standing right there?

Kenny smirked at the remark. "Sounds like all your dollars are up your ass. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Kyle answered right away, not wanting to come off as suspicious. "Forget it."

Stan looked over to Kyle, concerned. "Something bad happen in art? You were saying something about it."

Kyle shrugged. "Not important."

"Then you can start thinking about more important things! Like my present," Kenny replied giddily.

"What do you want anyway?" Stan asked.

"You know what I want," Kenny said, bringing his index finger up to Stan's chest, and circling it around.

At this, Kyle went red with anger. He pushed the smirking boy off of his best friend, Kenny falling backwards and almost losing his balance.

"What the fuck dude!" Kenny questioned, a bit angry himself now.

Kyle rolled his eyes. He had to think of a cover and fast.

"Sorry Kenny, but not every guy there is gonna give you THAT present!" Kyle snapped. "And if that's why I'm invited to your party, forget it!"

Kenny backed off, throwing his hands up in the air as if to admit defeat. "Chill, dude! I'm just fucking with you!"

Stan watched the whole thing in slow motion.

Kyle growled and moved ahead in the line.

"The hell?" Kenny wondered, scratching his head as he stared after the departing Jew.

Stan snapped out of his daze and shrugged off Kyle's behavior. "Probably got a B on a project or something." Stan watched Kyle storm away in a huff, grabbing his milk and fruit cup with fury.

Kyle didn't eat in the cafeteria that day.

Later that night in his bedroom, Kyle finally worked up the nerve to pick up his phone. He had been staring at it for about a half an hour now, but he just worked up the courage to actually pick up the receiver in his hand. Now to dial Stan's number.

He frantically paced back and forth, the words in his head all jumbled together. He stared down at number he had pressed. Stan was #2 on his speed dial, second to only his demanding mother. The name "Stan" appeared in bright blue letters on the screen. He took a deep breath and pressed "send."

"Hello?" Stan answered on the other end of the line. Kyle cringed at the sound of the other boy's voice. He had been hoping for a voice mail message or something else that could further delay the inevitable.

"Hi," he answered.

"Hey, dude, what's up?" Stan asked, casually. He and Kyle had called each other so many times in the years of their friendship, Stan knew exactly who it was by just the way Kyle breathed.

Kyle swallowed hard. Here goes nothing, he thought.

"Stan, I um, I wanted to ask you something."

"Kay. What?"

"...Well, I-I have this thing to do for art, see?" Kyle stammered. "A..aand I need you to help me out with it," he continued, figuring it was best to just come right out and say it instead of beating around the bush so that Stan would get suspicious. Kyle wouldn't want him to find out the truth about how he felt.

Stan laughed. "What, you need someone do be your nude model or something?"

Something in the way that he laughed made Kyle unsure of whether to go on. His heart beat quickened, and he felt his palms sweat.

"..." Kyle paused, barely breathing.

"...Kyle?" Stan called into the receiver, thinking the line may have gone dead.

Silence.

"Kyle?" Stan asked again, persistently.

Kyle's throat had gone dry. "Uh..well...uh..."

He could hear Stan's eyes open wide. "DUDE! You have to draw someone naked!"

"...Y...Yeah..." Kyle barely managed to get out.

"...Whoa," Stan finally replied with surprise.

"Yeah, I know. The teacher had to fight a long time to get the school to agree, but they did...So...Yeah..."

"So wait," Stan paused, starting to register why Kyle had called. "You want me to do it?"

"Well, the teacher said to make it someone you're really close with." Kyle explained, which was the truth.

"Well, yeah obviously." Stan agreed with the reasoning.

"And if I look at my options," Kyle continued, "there really isn't anyone else. My parents, NO, Cartman, HELL NO, and Kenny...well...Kenny would probably take it as hitting on him. Besides, Kenny takes his clothes off with or without modeling, we need to capture beauty," Kyle explained.

He froze. Had he just said that he thought Stan's body was beautiful?

"...Stan?" Kyle asked this time, also thinking the line had been cut off.

"Y-yeah I'm here." Stan confirmed. "...I'll...I'll think about it. Okay?"

Kyle closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. That was all he could ask for at this time. He didn't really expect Stan to even think about it. "Alright. Well, we have to start it rather soon. So..."

"Yeah, I get it, "Stan said quietly. "I'll let you know tomorrow."

And like that, they said their goodbyes and Kyle fell onto his bed, his entire body cramped up and in desperate need of release.

---

The next day, Stan and Kyle met up for lunch as usual. This time they made sure they were alone, since Stan told Kyle he'd give him an answer about the art situation.

Kyle didn't want to press the issue, but the bell was about to ring in five minutes, and Stan had not brought it up at all. He couldn't wait a whole other day.

"Hey Stan?"

"Yeah?"

Kyle looked down at his tray of food, not wanting to look his friend directly in the eyes as he spoke.

"...Have, uh, have you thought about...Ya know, the art project?"

Stan's eyes trailed down to his food as well. He picked up his fork and started toying with the green meat sitting before him.

"Yeah..." he said bashfully.

Kyle looked up to see his friend. Stan looked so cute the way his cheeks flushed a very obvious pink and his eyes avoided the situation, Kyle thought. He wondered what was going on in that brain of his...

"I don't know." Stan answered, interrupting Kyle's thought process. "I mean, wouldn't it be weird?"

"...Well, yeah." Kyle admitted. "But that kinda thing would be weird with anybody."

Stan stuck out his bottom lip, as if thinking about what Kyle had just said. "True..." he agreed.

"So," Kyle pressed on, "if you decided to do it, then we'd need to meet for it really soon. Like tonight."

Stan spit out the milk he was drinking. "TONIGHT!" he cried. Guess the idea hadn't sunk in with him yet.

Kyle bit his lip. "Or...tomorrow night...whichever" he mumbled. The fact Stan hadn't said no yet was inviting.

"...Isn't...Isn't that kinda quick though?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, but it's better to get it over with." Kyle reasoned. "Ya know? You'd be posing for hours, so..." He trailed off again.

This time Stan choked on his milk. He looked straight into Kyle's hopeful eyes, his own wide with embarrassment. "HOURS!"

Kyle's cheeks matched that of his friends. "Well yeah..."

"...And...And it -has- to be naked?" Stan wondered out loud.

"Last time I checked, that's what the word nude meant." Kyle attempted to make a joke, but it was only met by the unsure expression on Stan's face.

Stan sighed. "I don't know dude." he repeated.

Kyle looked around the room, flustered. He didn't really want anyone else for this project. The boy in front of him was his dream model. The perfect body, the perfect face, the perfect lips...

Kyle caught himself staring at Stan's lips for quite some time. "Kyle?" Stan asked, unaware of his friend's ulterior motive.

Kyle slipped further into daydreaming about Stan's lips upon his own. The thought of that made his heart soar. It came crashing down when Kenny once again plopped his smiling face next to Stan.

"I swear, the lunch ladies are never gonna catch on." Kenny declared with a laugh.

Kyle glared at his untimely friend. His gaze traveled to Stan, who wore a look of relief.

Oh god, he thought. Stan will never do this. Maybe I _should_ ask Kenny.

He swallowed all his pride and took a deep breath. "Hey Ken, I've got a question for you."

The blonde nodded. "Shoot"

"We have this art project, see..." Kyle started. He kept looking at Stan to see what his reaction was, but Stan appeared lost in space. He sighed, continuing. "And we have to do this project...um...we have to have this model, see," Kyle stuttered. No matter who it was, it was just as embarrassing to talk about. "We have to draw a nu-"

"OKAY OKAY!" Stan cried out. "I'll do it, dude." Kyle turned his attention to his best friend, surprised at the sudden outburst and willingness.

"...You will?" Kyle double checked.

"...Yeah. Yeah I will." Stan agreed, a bit surprised himself at the sudden reaction and agreement.

Kyle grinned ever so slightly. "Nevermind Kenny."

"...Um, okay..."

"Go away, Kenny," Stan said, once more surprised at his reaction. "Kyle and I need to...talk."

Kenny looked offended, but shrugged it off. "Lover's quarrel?" he cooed, only to receive a smack on the shoulder from Stan.

"Okay, okay I'm going." Ken informed them, taking his tray and heading off for another table. "Later assholes."

"Later Ken," Kyle replied, not really saying it to Kenny himself, but more to the fact that he was gone. Finally. Stan was his. Er...his model. Stan was his model.

"So, okay." Stan said, coming to the realization himself that he had agreed to this. "...W...When do you want me to come by?"

"Well," Kyle started to think about it himself, "you could have dinner with us and then I'd tell mom we're doing a project so she wouldn't bug us or walk in or anything."

Stan shuddered at the thought of Kyle's mom walking in on him naked. With Kyle in the room. Whoa. Kyle was going to be in the room with Stan...naked. "Yeahletsdothat!" he replied quickly, not wanting to have to think about what was about to take place.

"Okay..." Kyle ate some food, once again trying to hide a blush. "So...Come by at seven?"

"Sure." Stan agreed, also going back to lunch in equal embarrassment.

Stan looked back up to his friend, and in an attempt to lighten the awkward mood, he offered a smile. "What should I wear?" he asked.

Kyle didn't want to laugh at the question, but couldn't help himself. Stan knew just how to push his buttons, for better or worse, and that included tapping into his sense of humor when needed.

"Somehow I don't think it matters much." Kyle answered sarcastically. "Something you won't mind getting dirty and wrinkled on the floor."

Stan laughed uncomfortably. "I'll keep that in mind..." he said uneasily.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's us here! Just so you know, this was my (IBB) first RP EVER! And it was our first one together. Sorry if there are any areas that are choppy and don't make any sense. Please continue reading!

Chapter 2

The next night, Stan was combing his hair in the hallway mirror. He was getting prepared to head out for Kyle's house, when he heard a knock at the door. He answered it, since he was on his way out anyway.

"Uh...hi," he said, a little flustered at who was standing in front of him.

"Hi Stan." Wendy Testaburger greeted him with a warm smile. "Can I come in?"

"Uh...sure…" he said, unsure. He had spent a few hours placing himself in the mindset of being naked at Kyle's...what was his girlfriend doing there?

Wendy made her way inside the house. "I thought I'd surprise you. So, surprise."

Stan struggled to keep his laughter contained. Wendy was never much for timing.

"Oh, hey!" he said, trying his best to sound surprised, though he couldn't mask his disappointment.

Wait, disappointment! Why would I be disappointed, he asked himself.

"Are you going to Kenny's birthday party?" Wendy asked her man as she made herself comfortable on the living room sofa.

"Kenny IS my friend," Stan said, irritated that she had just came in and made herself at home.

Wendy gave him a 'what-does-that-mean' look? "Your point?"

"...Yeah, I'll be there." he replied, softening his tone a bit. "Sorry. But um, I was actually just on my way out. So-"

Wendy stared at him blankly. "...So you'll be a bit later than you expected."

"Well, it's kind of important. It's...for school."

"Yeah, but this is me, Stanley" she said with a harsh tone. Stan sighed. He did usually blow off Wendy. She was bound to start getting pissed sometimes.

"Okay, Wends, I can stay a bit longer, just let me make a phone call," Stan compromised.

"Fine," she agreed. Stan shut the door and once again went to his phone, dialing up Kyle's house.

Three rings, and he heard someone pick up. "Hello?" he called into the receiver. There was a bunch of noise, but it wasn't anyone's voice. "Kyle?"

"Oh hey Stan!" Kyle said, overenthusiastically. "Are you almost here? Dinner is about to be set!"

"Uh, no not quite." he said. "I'm actually still at home. I'm gonna be a little late if that's okay."

Kyle could not disguise the disappointment in his voice. "What? Why!" He had gotten him to agree and come this far, why was Stan backing out now?

"Just...Someone dropped by the house." Stan explained. "I'll be by later okay?"

"Wendy's there, isn't she," Kyle guessed right away. "Dude, how many times are you going to bail on me for her?"

Stan felt defensive. "What? DUDE! I ALWAYS BAIL ON HER!"

Wendy's eyebrows furrowed at this statement, mostly because it was true. Here she was trying to be nice, and look what she was getting for it.

"Whatever, fine." Kyle shook his head, still unhappy with this news. "We'll save a plate for you. Get here when you can."

"You don't need to save a plate for me. I think she and I'll probably eat somewhere."

Kyle felt the anger form in his stomach. "Dude, you're not gonna make it tonight, are you?"

"I'll be there!" Stan assured. "Just not until...later..."

"Yeah, sure." Kyle said with disappointment still fresh in his voice.

"Kyle I w-"

Stan was cut off by a sudden dial tone. He hung up on his end as well, and turned back to face his woman.

"You want to eat out?" he asked casually, a little hurt that Kyle cut him off like that.

"I don't know." Wendy replied, also sounding pissed at him. "Are you sure you won't just 'bail' on me in the middle of dinner?"

Stan sighed. "Wendy I-"

"Stan, I came here tonight to spend some time with you. Now I'm the bad guy cuz I'm keeping you from some thing with Kyle? Well excuse me for wanting to spend time with my fucking boyfriend!"

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wendy. I ditched Kyle cause I want to be with you. He and I can hang out some other time." He still had his nose pinched. "I had to tell Kyle this so he would leave us alone."

Stan was only being half-truthful.

"Well, okay then." Wendy nodded, softening a bit herself. "In that case, let's put this behind us and spend a nice evening together like we both want to. Kyle will get over it."

Stan cursed himself in the back of his mind. No, no Kyle will bitch about it tomorrow. And rightfully so. He had to make the best of this time because he knew he would get his ass handed to him later. "So," he said a bit more seductive this time. "do you want to eat out?"

Wendy looked at him and smiled mischievously.

Wendy approached Stan and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a standing kiss. Stan instinctively responded by placing his hands on the girl's sides and kissing her back.

She pulled away, smiling. "I bet I know where you'd like to eat."

Stan grinned. At least he'd still get to get naked. His plans hadn't changed _that_ much.

Wendy took Stan's hand in hers and led him upstairs. "I've missed you lately." she commented.

"Me too, babe," he said halfheartedly. "Me too." Why did he have this strange sensation in his stomach? He felt guilty. He counteracted that by kissing her on the forehead as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder

Wendy closed and locked the door to Stan's room. "When we're done here, we can get some real dinner," she said with a smirk as she took off her coat.

---

Stan went to school the next day, but he was very reluctant to do so. He spotted Kenny first in the morning and decided to address him.

"Dude, have you talked to Kyle today?" he asked right away, skipping the usual pleasantries.

"Kyle...Kyle..." Kenny said, gesturing that he needed to jog his memory. "The only person I've seen lately has a stick up his ass and is starting to get on my last nerve. I don't know of any Kyle."

Stan sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Speak of the devil..." Kenny mumbled, his eyes directly behind Stan.

Stan cringed with dread and turned around, meeting an angry gaze right away.

"Yeah, I'll be there later, Kyle," Kyle mocked. "Yeah, Wendy and I won't stay together long, Kyle." His eyes pierced straight through Stan's, burning a hole through his head.

"Dude, just let me explain."

"You don't need to explain a thing!" Kyle snapped. "Not a goddamn thing Stan, because it's the same story every time."

"What! How is there even a story! This is the first time I've ever..." Stan trailed off. He was starting to remember the many, many, MANY times he had ditched Kyle for Wendy.

"...The first time you ever what?" Kyle inquired, still sounding mad.

"Kyle, I'm sorry okay?" Stan said, changing the subject before he could be proven wrong. "It's not like I planned for her to come over." he defended, despite the deserved guilt he was feeling. "I had my coat on and everything. I was out the door and then she just...showed up."

"So you could have just...showed her out!" he exclaimed. "Dude! We had...we had...plans!"

Kenny closed his locker and attempted to leave the scene without getting caught in the middle of those two. Stan responded to Kyle.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry okay? But I got my time with her outta the way last night, so, can we just start over tonight? Please?"

Kyle growled. "If you're gonna bail, I can just find someone else to do it."

"Dude, I'm not gonna bail," Stan sighed.

"You promise?" Kyle questioned.

"Yes." Stan said, sure of himself.

"You won't bai-"

"DUDE!" I said I won't!"

"...All right." Kyle agreed. "Be there at six. My parents are at some PTA thing then, and my brother's at scouts."

"6 o'clock. Okay. I'll be there at 5," Stan said, checking his invisible schedule.

Kyle shot him a blank look. "Be there at 6."

Stan nodded, knowing he had to behave in order to get back in his best friend's good graces.

"Oh, and Kyle!" he added. "I'll wear something warm." He grinned at his overused joke, while Kyle just rolled his eyes, a bit of a smile forming in his lips.

Kyle turned away and headed for class; not wanting to give Stanley the satisfaction of seeing him amused. Stan went the opposite way, only to find Kenny waiting for him around the corner of the hallway.

"Well?" Ken asked.

"Well what?"

"So Wendy came over last night?" The blonde pervert grinned.

"She did."

Kenny hit Stan's shoulder playfully. "Come on, don't withhold information. What'd you guys do?"

Stan grinned widely. "I ate out."

Kenny smirked. "And?"

"...And it was nice. Then we got dinner and-"

"Whoa, whoa." Ken interrupted. "You -stopped- at eating out? No sex?"

"Not all of us are sex-crazed whores like you are, Ken!" Stan joked. Truthfully, he knew Kenny was probably the biggest slut of the school. One reason he didn't want Kenny to be Kyle's model.

Wait, he thought. Why should that even bother me? Its not like Kyle would ever...return his advances...

"You're boring." Kenny replied, also half-jokingly. "Have you and her -ever- fucked?"

Stan smiled in his own little way, giving Kenny all the answer he needed.

"Awwww Stan and Wendy gettin' it ON in here!" he announced loudly, making crude sex moves to the open air in front and beside him.

Stan reached out his hands in desperation for Kenny to shut up. "Dude! Not so loud!"

Kenny giggled. "Yeah, I bet that's what you said to her too."

Stan slapped his forehead. He crept forward to Kenny, breathing heavily into his face. "Okay. Wendy and I have had...you know. But, its something that is personal. She doesn't like me to talk about it. I haven't even told Kyle about it yet."

"Heh. Yeah well, if she didn't expect you to brag to your friends, she's pretty stupid."

Stan glared at Kenny. "I HAVE NOT EVEN TOLD KYLE YET," he repeated, as though that was something significant.

"Easy," Kenny said. "I won't say shit."

Stan watched Kenny walk away with his own lopsided after-sex glow grin. Just the news of someone else's sexcapades was enough to get that boy excited.

Stan looked at the ground. Why did it matter that he hadn't even told Kyle yet? Why was that such a big deal?


	3. Chapter 3

SUPER fast update. Cause both of us are gonna be out of town for the next week :P I felt like being nice. This chapter is a bit longer, so enjoy!

Chapter 3

Kyle stared out his window to the sun slowly beginning to set, darkness soon to cover the small mountain town. It was 6:15, and it wasn't like Stan to be late. He started to get fidgety, afraid that his friend had bailed once more.

His faith was soon restored however, when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He jumped up, perhaps a bit too excitedly, and answered it.

"Stan!" he cried out surprised, even though that was who he had been expecting all along.

"Hey dude," Stan greeted casually, immediately walking in and over to Kyle's bed, throwing his backpack on the floor. "Kenny stopped by, thought he'd give me some left over chicken from work. So I got something for us to munch on while we...uh...do this," he said, talking as he was walking.

"Yeah? Cool." Kyle said. He nervously shuffled his feet across the room and shut his bedroom door. Now that this was actually about to happen, it was very nerve-wracking.

Stan quickly pulled off his coat, throwing it on the bed. He slapped his hands against the side of his legs, looking to Kyle for guidance. It appeared as though Kyle had prepared the room substantially for this event to occur. There were lighted candles for visual stimulation, and Kyle's sheet was in the corner of the room with a small stool that was usually kept in the bathroom. A tall easel stood a few feet away from it, complete with a large piece of blank drawing paper. Kyle's computer had a soft hum of music in the background. If Stan hadn't known any better, he would have thought Kyle was trying to seduce him with romantic candlelit atmosphere and classic rock.

"Just uh...M-make yourself comfortable, I guess." Kyle advised.

"All right." Stan agreed, going over to the stool. He took a seat on it to see how it felt on his rear. He then stood up again, and turned around in a few different directions, trying to find the area of the room he'd particularly like to stare at for the next few hours, if such a location existed.

"Um," Kyle said, biting his lower lip and bringing his index finger to his mouth. "Maybe you should...lay down?" He felt his cheeks flush at the thought of a naked Stan sprawled out on his bed sheet.

"...Yeah...Yeah that might work." Stan agreed.

It made sense, after all. Standing or sitting for a long period of time could get annoying. Lying could too, but at least in that worst case scenario Stan could just fall asleep. Stanley kicked off his shoes and removed his socks next, going excruciatingly slow in Kyle's opinion.

Kyle meant not to stare, but it was kind of impossible not to. With each button undone, he felt emotions stir within him that he had not felt ever before. Not even with his own old girlfriends.

Just as Kyle felt himself part his mouth, Stan looked up at him, smiling a warm smile. He chuckled nervously as his bare skin made contact with the world around him. First his feet, then next came his chest. He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his bare, chiseled chest. "It's cold in here," he said, distracting Kyle from other thoughts.

Kyle shook his head clear of the sexual cobwebs that seemed to be cluttering up his brain. "Oh. You want me to turn up the heat?"

Stan looked down to his jeans. He thought about how coldness makes things...shrink. He didn't want to appear unmanly in a portrait of him. That people would see. People would see this...people other than Kyle. "YES!" he exclaimed, not wanting to think about that anymore.

Kyle nodded. "Okay...I'll just uh...Yeah..."

The Jew went over to the nearest thermostat and turned it up for Stanley. He then made his way toward the easel and stood behind it, ready to paint. Always the perfectionist, Kyle began checking the variety of paint colors and the different styles of brushes he had available to him. He had to make sure there would be no screwups once this got going. He also secretly hoped to finally see a spread-eagled Stan when he looked back up.

Instead, Stan was still standing, yet to shed even his jeans. He shivered again, but Kyle wondered if it was from the heat or what he was about to do.

Kyle stared at his best friend. "What are you waiting for? Do you want me to turn around?" he asked completely joking.

Stan looked nervous. "Yeah..."

Kyle sighed. "Fine Stan, but it won't do much good you know."

"I know I know." Stan agreed, seeing the lack of intelligence in his current thought process. "I'm sorry okay? This is just...weird."

Kyle felt the butterflies in his stomach. "I know."

Stan sighed, looking at Kyle once more before he returned attention to his belt. Unhooking it, he peered up to Kyle, who each time he caught Stan looking back, he went busily back to work on his color arrangement. He didn't even have to do that yet--he knew he would just get the figure sketched that night. This was probably a two-day process at least. And that excited him.

Stan's belt reluctantly came off, loop by loop. "You're sure you don't mind?" he questioned. "I don't wanna get your bed dirty or anything."

Kyle shook his head. "It's fine."

Kyle caught himself biting his lip to cover up his gaping mouth. Stan's belt fell to the floor, and, as if he was purposely teasing Kyle, he kept looking up into Kyle's eyes to make sure everything he was doing was noticed.

"Okay," Stan said, more to himself than anyone. "Okay," he said again. He unbuttoned his top button of his jeans, unzipping them slowly, and with one swift move, he pushed them down around his ankles and kicked them aside. He stood, alone with just his cotton blue plaid boxers.

Trying desperately to remain focused, Kyle reminded Stan of the rules. "Now remember, y-you gotta try not to move when I'm working."

"Alright," he said, assuring himself. "What if I have to sneeze or something?"

Kyle smiled at the cuteness of Stan's question. "Then make sure you cover your mouth. I wouldn't want your ger-"

His voice was cut off by the loud, obnoxious ringing of Stan's cell phone, resting in the back pocket of the shedded jeans. He looked to Kyle with unsure eyes.

Kyle looked to where the sound was coming from. He knew that ring tone from anywhere. "It's Wendy, isn't it?"

Stan sighed. "Probably."

Kyle rolled his eyes in frustration. This made yet another minute Stan was only half-naked in his bedroom.

Not wanting to upset him for the second night in a row, Stan made his way over to the ringing phone. "I'll turn it off after this." he said, trying to assure Kyle things were fine.

He flipped open the phone. "Hey, babe, what's up?"

Kyle listened with intent, trying hard to hear the inaudible words of the high-pitched girl on the other end.

"What? Calm down! Why are you crying, sweetie?" Stan asked in confusion, Kyle dropping his brushes in response. The way Stan said "sweetie" made his face contort with anger. And the attention Wendy was seeking made his hands curl up into little balls.

"Uh-huh...Uh-huh..." Stan said into the phone, still standing around in his boxer shorts. "...Oh...Shit, that sucks...W-well listen, uh, I'll call you when I get home about it. Okay?"

Kyle heard a string of really high-pitched screams on the other end, and he knew right then and there that once again, this project would not get started.

"CALM DOWN, WENDS!" Stan pleaded. He pinched the bridge of his nose, allowing the furious girl to continue screaming. Once Kyle heard nothing from the other end, Stan spoke once again. "I'm sorry if I'm being insensitive. I'm just...this really isn't the best time."

Another string of screams.

"I do too care about you. You know that!" Stan pleaded into the receiver of his cell. Kyle only growled under his breath in response.

"Okay...okay but Wendy! Please understand! I will be with you as soon as possible!" But it was no use. There was no way of calming down the girl on the other end.

Kyle glared at Stan. If he left now, Kenny would have to do. He could draw Kenny. Kenny wouldn't mind being naked, and he certainly wouldn't delay due to annoying girlfriends and stupid high school problems.

"Wendy please," Stan begged. "I'm in the middle of something. It's really important. I wanna be there for you but I-"

Stan was cut off once again. He listened to Wendy complain for another minute, before a sad expression overcame his face. Not wanting to look at Kyle for fear of his reaction, Stan just blindly reached to the floor, pulling his pants back over toward his body.

He mouthed the word "sorry!" to Kyle as he grabbed the rest of his belongings, somehow managing to put it all on, and left the room, still on the phone.

Kyle sat, staring blankly at the part of the room where Stan was a few moments ago. He blinked twice, trying to grasp what had just happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed into nothingness, angry and bitter. He scanned the room for something throw when he spotted a foreign backpack, still with its contents, next to his bed. Stan had forgotten his backpack. That meant he HAD to come back. Maybe he was just going to be gone for like a half hour or something.

Kyle waited, and waited, and waited a bit longer. After an hour, he started to wonder if Stan was coming back at all. It was still daylight out, so there was still some hope, but knowing Wendy...

His thoughts were once again interrupted.

"SORRY DUDE!" Stan yelled audibly through the door. Seconds later, a frazzled black-haired boy appeared once again in Kyle's room.

He wasted no time in kicking off his shoes, taking off his socks, pulling his shirt off, unbuckling his belt, and pulling off his pants. Without even thinking, in this sudden rush, he also removed his boxers. When he realized he had just gone from fully clothed to naked in five seconds, all the while, Kyle just comprehending he was in the room, he stood embarrassed.

"...You came back..." Kyle said, genuinely surprised. A smile slowly curved his lips.

Stan looked into his best friend's sparkling green eyes, feeling a wave of shivers coming on. This time it wasn't due to being cold.

"I wouldn't let you down, Kyle," he replied in a very serious tone.

Kyle nodded in response, if only so his eyes could sneak a quick glimpse at the nude boy standing before him. He too was just starting to realize that Stan was, in fact, bare in front of him. Kyle liked this fact. A lot.

"I know...Thank you..." he replied back to Stan's remark, very appreciative for a number of reasons.

Stan slapped the sides of his legs with his hands again. "So, brilliant art-teest," he said undeniably cutely, "where do you want me?"

Kyle shuddered at the sound of the question. He had to bite his tongue, almost literally, to keep from answering in the way he was thinking of.

"Um, wherever you want, dude. Heh..." he said. Wanting to quickly change the subject, Kyle informed Stan of what he had been doing to keep busy while the boy was off dealing with Wendy.

"I got some more stuff to entertain you."

"Stuff to entertain me?" Stan inquired curiously.

Kyle shrugged. "You know, so you don't get bored while I'm sketching you. I know I won't get it finished by tonight, especially now, so I have to keep you entertained."

Stan's eyes, lit up, walking over to the arranged place on the floor. For some reason, the fact he was naked around Kyle didn't feel as weird as he thought it would. "What kind of stuff!"

"Comics. A headset. Food and water. That kinda thing."

"I can't look at comics. I'll move too much," Stan noted.

"Not online comics." Kyle announced proudly. He pointed his finger, drawing Stan's attention to a computer screen with a comic on it. The computer was turned at such an angle that Stan could view comics while on Kyle's bed, if he chose.

"But if I laugh, I'll...jiggle..." Stan wondered aloud.

Kyle stared at his friend strangely. "Dude, you're fine. I have my cordless mouse. Go to town."

Stan grinned. "Can I look up porn?"

Kyle thought about this. If Stan looked up porn...and Stan got..."NO" he said immediately.

Stan laughed. "Figured you'd say that. Okay, I'll be good."

Kyle took his position behind the easel once again. He looked over Stan's body, taking in every detail of his friend's form. But, hey, that was his job right? He was sketching him. He HAD to focus and pay attention, and that's exactly why he was admiring him so...Wasn't it?

Stan looked over curiously at Kyle. He had never seen him so concentrated and serious about something, at least, he'd never paid attention to that.

"Where do you want me?" he repeated, unaware of what that question did to Kyle.

Kyle swallowed. "Um...over on the bed. I mean, the floor," he said, quick to cover his mistake. "Lay like you would on the bed," he continued to explain.

"...Kay." Stan blinked at the change in direction and sat himself down on some sheets and newspapers sprawled out on the floor. He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Kyle was an artist. Maybe his changed mind was a painter thing?

Kyle furrowed his brow. "You look stiff," he said, trying hard to cover up his giggles and embarrassment. "I mean, relax your body more. Maybe...maybe roll to your side and prop your head up with your hand," he explained through demonstration. "Then," he gulped, "maybe...bring one knee up. In the air."

His face blushed an even deeper red as Stan did what he was told.

"Like this?" Stan questioned, doing just as Kyle instructed. He laid on his right side, propped his head on his hand, and raised one leg up, exposing a bit of his genitals.

"...H...How's that feel?" Kyle questioned.

"A bit drafty," Stan answered truthfully. He smiled up at Kyle, who was trying hard to conceal the ever-growing interest he had in the nude boy laying before him.

Kyle smiled a bit, feeling himself starting to grow. Oh shit, this cannot happen, he thought. "Uh...well..." His thoughts were clouding his response.

"...Well what?" Stan wondered."

"...Uh...Just...Just lay how you'll be comfortable. Try to relax. Focus on something."

Stan thought for a second. "I'm cool like this," he answered.

Kyle shied away from saying anything else. He would just have to deal with his best friend (and secret object of desire) in front of him, showing him his world and every bit of it. Every single bit of it.

He picked up a thin paintbrush, and lightly began to sketch Stan.

A few hours passed. Luckily, Stan had plenty to keep him entertained, just as Kyle had promised. Kyle was, somehow, able to block out the sexual imagery and focus on the task at hand. He had to. He needed that A.

Stanley's eyes eventually became heavy. He yawned, but closed his mouth so as not to change the expression on his face, just in case Kyle was currently painting it. He tried to resist it, but soon enough Stan had fallen asleep.

Sure enough, Kyle had gotten to the details of his face. He soon noticed that Stan's eyes were closed. "Stan?" he called out quietly.

He looked around the room. Stan was sleeping naked in his room. Oh, the possibilities. "Stan?" he whispered again. He looked back to his painting. It was shaping up to be one of the best paintings he'd ever done. Perhaps because of his interest in the subject...

"Well, I guess I know his eyes are blue," he said aloud to his painting.

He continued painting. At least now Stan was guaranteed to lie perfectly still for him. He was perfectly still, and unconscious...And nude...And sexy...

Kyle growled as he finished the eyes on the boy. He was once again losing focus. He had fought that feeling off quite a few times this evening so far, but it was getting harder and harder to do so...So to speak.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Okay, Kyle. Get a grip. Stan's only doing this cause you gave him really no other option. He'd feel guilty otherwise," he said again aloud. "If he knew what you were thinking..." Kyle trailed off, peering down once again to the peacefully sleeping naked boy on the floor. Even in sleep, he was dripping with beauty.

"God dammit," Kyle muttered to himself. He very slowly looked down at the front of his pants, noticing the very obvious bulge. He sighed and set his paintbrush down. He very slowly snaked his fingers to the zipper on his fly, and carefully moved it downward.

"You have to go away," he told his penis. "If Stan wakes up and...he sees you..."

He reached under his boxers, staring at the problem. He looked to Stan, then back to his erection. To Stan, and then to his erection. He watched it grow in strength. "Great!" he cried, rolling his eyes.

Defeated, Kyle's fingers slowly ran along the underside length of his sex organ. From back to front, and then back down again. Back and forth, over and over, stroking along the shaft up to the sensitive head.

"Ugh.." he grunted. He tried to as quiet as he could. His pace was quickening, as was his breaths. He wanted to get this over with, maybe then he could concentrate on actually drawing his subject.

Unbeknownst to Kyle, Stan opened one eye. He awoke at the second call of his name, but he was still too asleep to answer. When Kyle starting talking to himself, he remained silent. But...now...

He stared at his best friend through his open eye. Was he...was he...

Kyle groaned again, this time he closed his eyes, imagining the painting in front of him coming to life and tackling him down to the ground.

Stan remained perfectly still; not wanting to say or do anything. Was this for real, or was he dreaming? And if he wasn't dreaming, God forbid he embarrassed Kyle on purpose by catching him in the act.

Kyle harshly inhaled some air, then exhaled it with a lustful hiss as his body shook with desire and satisfaction, shooting a much-needed-to-be-released load of cum into his right hand.

After about a minute of sitting there with his eyes closed, Kyle opened them, peering around the room for something to wipe his hand on. He had just used the last of his tissues with his last cold. With a quick sigh and roll of the eyes, he covered up his once-again flaccid penis and buttoned up his jeans with one hand. He pushed the painting aside and walked speedily to the bathroom, checking both ways before crossing the hall.

Stan opened both of his eyes, confirming Kyle's absence.

"...Dude..." Stan said to no one in the room. He blinked, taking in what just happened, unsure how to react.

Kyle returned a minute later.

"Hi," Stan said, just to make it perfectly clear he was now awake, in case Kyle had any more urges, whatever may have been causing them. "Are you finished?" Stan asked, before quickly adding "With the painting?"

Kyle froze at Stan's awake state. "Did...did you just wake up?" he asked cautiously, not answering Stan's question.

"Uh...yeah. When you left the room," he explained, trying desperately to keep the information he knew withheld from that conversation. "So, is the painting finished?"

Kyle smiled in relief. "No. Far from it. I decided I don't want it to be a painting as much as a wash of colors though...so you won't have to stick around as I paint every single little detail. Another night, and we should be pretty good to go."

"...So I have to...come back?" Stan asked.

"...Well, not for long." Kyle assured him. He wanted to lie to Stan about that part, but it wouldn't be right to do so. "Don't you at least wanna see how it turns out?" he asked as he picked his brush up again.

"I guess so." Stan said, a bit unsure himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dude, you gonna eat your pudding?" Kenny asked Stan as he reached over his tray to grab it. Stan said nothing and instead watched his best friend calmly eat his turkey sandwich as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't saw what he saw last night.

And what was worse...he had to go over again tonight and risk the same thing happening! Stan made sure he downed his Mountain Dew to give him enough caffeine to stay awake for three years.

"How was the chicken?" Kenny inquired.

Stan continued to look up every three seconds for any explanation from Kyle as to what happened. And why.

Kyle made a face. "Ken, this is turkey. At least I think..." he second-guessed, inspecting his sandwich.

Kenny stared at his half-dead friend. "STAN! How was the chicken!" he asked again.

"Huh!" Stan snapped to attention. "Oh, uh, fine dude. Thanks."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I just...I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh?" Ken smirked. "Why? Did Wendy come over?"

Kyle glared at Kenny. He didn't want to hear about it if she had. Not now, not ever.

Stan looked straight into Kyle's eyes, meeting his scowl upon Kenny's remark. He was taken aback by the sour expression on his best friend's face, not answering Kenny.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kenny winked at Stanley. "So my party starts at six."

Kyle jabbed the peas on his tray with a fork. "Dude, don't tell me this going to be some lame party again. Last time your mom kicked us out at midnight so she could watch her afternoon soaps that she taped."

Stan observed Kyle's every move. The way he captured every pea so strategically, the way he had his hand in a fist, propping up his head from the side.

Kenny rolled his eyes at the Jew. "Kyle, what's your problem? You've been pissed off a lot at me lately and I haven't done shit to you! I'm getting pretty sick of it."

Kyle abruptly interrupted Stan's thoughts by slamming his hands on the table. He looked over to Stan, deep into his eyes. "No, you know what! Nothing's cool! I'm sick of that BITCH you have for a girlfriend, Stan!"

Stan blinked a few times. He didn't respond right away, a bit taken aback by the randomness of Kyle's outburst. Not that he didn't understand -why- the Jew was reacting in such a way.

Kenny's jaw dropped open. He had never, once, in his life, EVER heard Kyle take out his frustrations on Stan. Stan was Kyle's everything. Kenny knew he had a crush on him. Kenny was just people smart like that.

Stan finally opened his mouth. The words still took a second to come out.

"...I...I'm sorry?"

"She's always demanding your attention, she pulls you away from whatever you're doing. She -always-gets priority treatment whenever -we're- hanging out, and when you try to fight back she whines until she gets her fucking way! I'm tired of it!"

Kenny's eyes went wide at Kyle's confessions. It didn't matter if what he was saying was true or not, the fact that Kyle was yelling at Stan meant something happened last night.

"I don't give her priority treatment," Stan started.

"YES YOU DO!" Kyle screamed, his voice rising far above the acceptable decibel of the lunchroom. "Fuck, Stan...we were...we had...you left because of her!"

"I came back though!"

"Yeah, after you finished...-Whatever- with her! -Our- plans came second, just like always!"

"Dude! She was crying!" Stan was defensive now. He didn't know what Kyle's problem was, but he sure as hell didn't need any lip from someone who had jacked off in front of him while he was sleeping naked on the bedroom floor.

"Oh yeah! Well what was so urgent? Huh! What was so fucking important you couldn't make -her- wait an hour!"

"I wouldn't have made her wait an hour, I would've made her wait a -lot- of hours!" Stan pointed out. "Our plans took time, so I wanted to get the other crap outta the way before I had to sit there all night!"

Kenny's ears perked up. "Why were you sitti-"

"SHUT UP KENNY!" both Stan and Kyle screamed in unison, their intense glares turning to Kenny, making him feel like he was two feet tall.

Stan turned back to Kyle, furious now. He leaned forward, hovering above his lunch tray. "Maybe if you had a life, you wouldn't keep tabs on me and her and not care whether or not I'm with her for a few hours every now and then!"

Kyle stood up, growing red with anger now instead of his usual embarrassment. "Well maybe if I had a pair of tits, you'd put me first in your fucking life once in a while, you selfish prick!"

Stan took a deep breath, preparing for his next insult. "Well MAYBE if you didn't freak me out by asking me to pose NAKED for you, I wouldn't have to hang out with her to get away from you!"

Kenny stopped breathing. Whoa, Kyle really must have grown some balls, he thought.

Kyle growled under his breath. He was hurt by that remark, and humiliated since others in the cafeteria had probably heard it. But he sure as shit wasn't going to let Stan see his pain. No. He couldn't give him the satisfaction of winning. "FUCK YOU!" Kyle shouted instead, before storming off.

Stan loomed over his food, his hands pressed firmly on the table until Kyle disappeared from sight. His expression slowly transformed to regret, realizing the aftermath of his last statement. The entire student body had turned their bodies to witness the fight, and with only Stan left standing, everyone's wide eyes and whispers were directed toward him. He slowly sat down, falling back into the daze he had been in before.

Kenny sat quietly, reluctant to bring up ANYTHING that would set Stan off again. But he wanted to know. What did Stan mean? What had they done?

Kenny tried to sneak away from the table as quickly as possible. He wanted to get away from Stan, both to avoid public inquiry into a matter he honestly knew nothing about, and to hopefully get the story from Kyle, wherever he was at the moment. He was more likely to talk than Stan at the moment, Kenny reasoned, since he was the one nice and pissed off, and therefore more eager to tell all and ruin Stan's life the way Stanley had just done his. At least as far as high school was concerned.

Kenny dashed down the long corridors of the school turning his head from side to side in search of a steamed Kyle. He spotted him near Stan's locker, his hands folded, hiding his face.

"Kyle!" Kenny called out, jogging over to his friend.

At the sound of his name, Kyle turned to face away from Kenny, bringing his fist to smash against the locker. "Don't talk to me, Kenny," he said. His stance said anger, but his voice was shaky and weak. Was he crying?

"I can't not talk to you." Kenny explained, approaching Kyle very cautiously from behind.

He placed a caring hand upon Kyle's shoulder, feeling the tenseness and underlying stress. "Dude, I'm here to listen. You're gonna need someone to vent to, I know this."

Kyle tried hard to fight back the tears that had been streaming from his eyes. Falling freely down into a small puddle on the floor. He sniffed, his whole body making the motion. "I just...I can't believe he fucking said that... I can't believe he fucking...he fucking told the whole school that!" He sniffed again. "And what's worse...he told me he wanted to do it. He AGREED TO IT!"

Kenny nodded. "Uh-huh" he said, listening just as he'd promised to do. He then reluctantly posed a question to Kyle, looking for confirmation, and if possible, elaboration.

"...So he agreed to...pose naked for you?"

Kyle looked at Kenny. "Yes."

Kenny blinked several times, nodded, and swallowed. "That was a bold move right there, man. Does he know how you feel about him?"

Kenny felt Kyle's shoulder tense up again.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he questioned innocently before giving another sniffle.

"Kyle, come on dude." Kenny said. "He got naked in your ro-"

"It's for art!' Kyle snapped defensively.

Kenny smiled. "But you wished it was for something else."

Kyle dropped his gaze to the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kenny shook his head. "Dude. Its not obvious or anything. I'm just good at reading people. And I know."

Kyle gave a deep sigh. He hadn't told anyone yet. Maybe it was time? His friend had already figured it out anyway, and he seemed to be taking it fine. It's not like Kyle had anything to worry about by 'coming out' to Kenny at this point.

"Well, I bet it's pretty fucking obvious now." he finally spoke bitterly.

Ken shrugged. "Not really. Stan's pretty thickheaded. Naive sometimes, you know? He probably thinks you are actually pissed cause of Wendy. Not the fact that he's with her instead of you."

Kyle bit his lip. "Ken...I did something bad yesterday."

Kenny smirked behind Kyle's back. Finally! Here comes the good stuff.

"Oh? What?" he asked while placing his second hand on Kyle's other, still tense shoulder.

"Well," Kyle started. He paused, darting his head around the hallway, and then turning to face Kenny so he could whisper. "Stan fell asleep. He was on my floor and he was...there he was without...he looked so...he looked perfect."

Kenny fought hard to keep a smile from forming. "Yeah?"

"And...well...he was sleeping and I got all...Kenny...I...uh..." Kyle leaned in closer. "Kenny..." He couldn't quite spit it out.

Kenny decided to help his friend find the words. He tried putting two and two together in his mind as his hands lightly massaged Kyle's shoulder blades. What could Kyle have done? It was obvious he did it while Stan was asleep. That could be a few things.

"...Did you do this?" Kenny guessed. Without warning, he leaned his face forward and very quickly touched Kyle's lips with his own.

"Mmph," Kyle protested, pushing himself away. "KENNY! WHAT THE FUCK!" he cried, stubborn!

Kenny appeared hurt, but tried to go back to massaging Kyle's shoulders. "I'm just trying to help y-"

"Well DON'T! I don't need your 'help'!" Kyle looked offended and repulsed, but only for a second until Kenny gestured for him to come back into Kenny's reach. He resumed massaging his shoulders. It was obvious to Ken that he needed comforting--he didn't even get pissed enough to throw a punch at that.

Kyle sighed weakly again. "I...I-I...jacked off..." he mumbled to the floor.

Kenny felt a tinge of jealousy, and a rush of blood to his manhood. Victory signs were posted in his head, there was a band and everything. Just the thought of Kyle jacking off to sleeping naked Stan made him want to do a flip with joy. But for his friend's sake, he remained calm. "You did what now?" he asked, hoping for further imagery stimulation.

"You heard me." Kyle said sternly.

Kenny cursed in his head. Oh well, you can't win them all.

"Heh...He must look pretty hot then." Kenny joked. "Did you actually...get the painting done?"

Kyle frowned. "Of course not. It is a two-step process. And Stan was with Wendy until late, he didn't even come back until well after 7:30."

Kenny couldn't help but smile. "Came back?"

Kyle nodded. "He went to go see her, 'cause she was bitching about whatever as usual...A-and then he came back so we could do the art thing."

Kenny stopped massaging Kyle's shoulders to grip them forcefully. "Dude. You're an ass," he said plainly.

Kyle gasped in shock. "What? WHY!"

"Because he came back! He was with her, if he wanted to bail, he would have stayed with her! Don't you see? Maybe he ...wanted...to do this for you!"

Kyle frowned. "Maybe...But I bet he's not gonna come back tonight now."

"You don't know that," Kenny said, reassuringly. "But you have GOT to apologize to him."

Kyle looked to his right and to his left before staring at Kenny with a surprised expression. "ME! DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID!"

Kenny nodded. "I know, I know...He was kind of an ass too, but the worst thing he said was a slip of the tongue. You guys are friends, and you wanna be more, so you gotta both say you're sorry and move on. That's what friends do...And lovers."

Kyle opened his mouth as if to say something else. Instead, he looked into Kenny's thoughtful blue eyes, closed his mouth, bit his lip and nodded. "I know just what to do," he said aloud. "Thanks, Ken!" he yelled, already halfway down the hallway.

Kyle spotted Stan, hunched over a water fountain, collecting himself. He trotted over to him, slowing down the closer he got to him. "Uh, hey, Stan," he said cautiously. He had to make sure Stan would talk to him first before he could do anything else.

"...Hi." he replied with as little emotion as possible in his voice. He didn't want to set Kyle off again by having a certain tone of voice. Besides, he was actually surprised the other boy was talking to him again so soon.

Kyle closed his eyes. "First, let me say this," he began. He waited a few moments for Stan's cooperation, and after hearing nothing, he went forward. "I'm sorry I blew up at you. There's a lot going on. I'm nervous about this project and I get mad at a lot of things going on in my life. And even though it bugs me so much that you'd rather spend time with Wendy than with me, I should have never blown up on you like that and I'm sorry."

Stan looked downcast. "I'm sorry too." he admitted, the emotion in his voice coming back. "The truth is, maybe I...do spend a little more time with Wendy than you...Sometimes anyway..."

Kyle opened his eyes. He didn't expect Stan to admit that! Maybe all he would have to do it apologize. That was one reason he loved Stan. Always forgiving. "Uh...well...but she IS your girlfriend," he continued to get on Stan's good side. He needed him there to finish that project.

"...And...And I'm -really- sorry about...The bad stuff I said." Stan added. "...Especially when I said...Well, you know..."

Kyle closed his eyes again. He would be hearing about that for the rest of the day. Week. Month. Hell, probably year.

"It wasn't like I didn't agree to it," Stan acknowledged. "I wanted to help you out, dude." With that, he smiled at his best friend, momentarily forgetting that he had seen him in the compromising position the night before.

Kyle nodded. "And I really appreciate it. Without you, I know I'd have failed this thing."

"Heh. You could have gotten Kenny. He'd be all over it," Stan joked.

"Meh" Kyle shrugged. "I couldn't trust him like I can you though. He would've been moving and trying to...You know..."

Stan nodded. "Right."

"...Is -that- why you didn't want me picking him?"

Stan stared blankly at his friend. He had forgotten he was against that. But why was he against it? Why would he care? Why didn't he want Kyle to see Kenny naked?

Did he want Kyle to see him naked? Stan backed up, putting his hands up. "Whoa, whoa...I didn't care. You could have picked him."

"Oh...Okay." Kyle said, putting on a somewhat false smile.

Stan echoed the falseness in his own smile. "I wouldn't have cared," he repeated.

"Right...Of course not." Kyle nodded.

"Okay."

"…Yeah..." Kyle shuffled his feet nervously. They seemed to be on good speaking terms again. He had to ask him now. The free period was almost over.

"But um, the thing is, I-I still need you to...Uh...Come back..."

Stan's eyes traveled from Kyle's feet back up to Kyle's hopeful eyes. "Oh!" he overly-exclaimed. "Um...I can do that." He looked as if he was processing this in his head. "Yeah. I can be there. No problem." He had completely forgotten the awkward situation from the night before.

"Alright," Kyle said. "And…don't worry, you won't be there long enough to even fall asleep again," he said, triggering the memory in Stan's mind. His eyes opened wide, staring insanely at his best friend.

"...O...Okay then..." Stan said, once again trying to his voice of the mixed emotions he was feeling thanks to this agreement.

"Cool." Kyle said as the bell sounded. With that, the deal was made and the boys were off to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After school that same day, many of the students began walking home. Kenny and Wendy happened to be two of those students. Kenny approached the girl with a simple question on his mind.

"Got a smoke?"

Wendy shivered. "Gross, Kenny, you know I don't do that sort of shit." She looked over at the grinning blonde, making a face. He was really quite the attractive boy. Just his habits were unappealing to her.

"Alright, then. Just asking!" he replied. After walking with her for quite some time, he decided a new approach to talk to the headstrong girl. "So you and Stan, huh?" He didn't know exactly what he was getting at, but he sure as hell didn't want her to hit him, or hate Stan, so he decided it was best not to say he knew about their fucking schedule.

"What about me and Stan?" she questioned.

"Oh, just, how's that going?"

"...Fine." She blinked. "Do you need something, or..?"

Ken shook his head. "Just making conversation. Gotta do something while we walk home."

Wendy stopped in her tracks, looking over to Kenny strangely. "You never walk home with me, Kenny."

He, too, had stopped. "So that means a guy can't change his ways? God, you'd think someone would appreciate a friendly face. But noooo, not Wendy Testaburger."

At the mention of her name, Wendy's eyes fell to the ground, a cloud of guilt surrounding them. "Okay, Kenny, what's your point."

"Just saying I wanna walk with you." Kenny replied.

They began walking again, Wendy still somewhat reluctant.

"So, how was your day?" she asked, hoping to at least become the one to initiate the conversation. It gave her at least a small bit of power in the situation, and she felt more comfortable that way.

Kenny ran through the highlights of his day in his head. Listened to Stan and Kyle have a fight about Stan posing naked for Kyle. Kyle confessing his feelings about Stan while being naked. Kyle jacking off to Stan while he was naked... "Oh, you know. Same old, same old," he said with a grin. It was probably best if Wendy didn't know all of that.

Wendy looked to the 6' dirty blonde. "Did you see Stan today?"

"I see him every day." Kenny replied. "So?"

Wendy frowned. "I didn't see him today."

"I think he's been ignoring me lately," she continued.

Kenny raised an eyebrow. There was a chance of that, for any number of reasons. Still, he did his best to keep his mouth shut about the Kyle factor.

"Well, he doesn't have to see you -every- day dude." Kenny reasoned.

Wendy shrugged. "You see him every day. And I'm sure Kyle sees him every day too." She sighed. "He likes Kyle a lot, doesn't he."

Kenny's ears went red and eyes went wide. "Wh...why would you say that?"

"Cause he'd rather hang out with him than his own girlfriend," she said glumly.

"...Heh..." Kenny searched his brain for a moment, trying to think of something reassuring to say. Anything. Anything unincriminating.

"He's only with Kyle right now so much to do an art project."

STUPID! How will that work out! She'll ask what it is...and...I'll have to tell her, he thought.

"Oh?" Her ears perked up. "What is it?"

"Stan doesn't even take art," she thought a loud.

"It's...Um..."

"...It's what?" she questioned. "Why won't you tell me?"

He laughed nervously. "It's...I-it's just this, really stupid, uh...It's a pretty gay project, really."

"Gay? How?" she asked, genuinely confused. Her interest was peaked now.

"Just...Kyle needs help on -his- art thing, so of course Stan volunteered. Ya know?"

It was true. It was all true. He had gotten it out truthfully yet innocently. Now he just had to pray silently that she'd shut up about it.

Wendy's eyes looked over Kenny, registering for any withheld information. His face was blank. She narrowed her eyes, searching deeper. "That doesn't sound so "gay", as you put it. What is the project about? Seems I would have heard it from another advanced student from somewhere..."

Kenny fidgeted. "Er...Look, who cares? It's no big deal." he promised. "Kyle just has to draw somebody. You know, like, a model."

"A model?" she inquired curiously. Frowning and looking around, she mumbled, "Yeah, Stan's hot enough for that." She stopped to look at Kenny. "But so are you."

Kenny blushed.

"Thanks" he said. "You aren't too bad yourself ya know." He gave Wendy a wink.

Wendy's blush was hidden in the blush on her cheeks. She smiled warmly. "Kenny, why are you talking to me today? What is the special occasion?"

Kenny shrugged. "I wanted a cigarette. 'Sides, it's not like I hate you or anything. Do you -not- want me talking to you?"

Wendy thought about that question for a minute. "I like talking to you," she concluded. "And you know I don't smoke, Kenny."

They continued to walk, not saying much to each other, but not parting ways until they reached the Testaburger residence. Little did Wendy know, Kenny had went an extra mile out of his way to walk her home, when her own boyfriend was preparing for the next night at Kyle's house.

"Thank you, Kenny," she said, gratefully. "We should do this again sometime. Soon." She couldn't explain it, but there was some kind of connection there. Not just physically either.

"Sure" Kenny agreed, calmly but without hesitation. "Why not?"

Stan was probably why not, but for some reason, Kenny didn't think that'd matter for much longer.

---

"Hold still!" Kyle cried, barely able to contain his laughter. Stan's silly faces were turning this session into comedy hour. Of course, it kept him from thinking about other things too.

Likewise for Stan, if he made faces, he wouldn't have to worry about something...else...happening.

"Dude, I gotta finish this." Kyle insisted in a serious tone."

"Okay" Stan agreed quickly. Damn! Now he'd have to sit like a good boy and wait for this thing to be over again. The waiting felt even longer now that he knew what he knew about Kyle, even though it would probably be the shortest amount of posing yet.

As Stan toyed with the strings of the rather worn-down carpet in front of him, his thoughts drifted to the sight he saw the previous night. Kyle. His best friend. Awake. In front of him. Stan had been naked. Kyle was jacking off...

Stan pulled at the carpet harder, falling silent and allowing Kyle to go to work. Like a bolt of lightning that electrified his body, he felt this internal shock that just kept him frozen.

Thinking of Kyle doing that didn't turn him off. No, it didn't even disgust him. It actually kind of...flattered him.

"Almost done" Kyle told him. Though he wished he wasn't. This would probably be the last time he'd get to see Stan naked. He'd try to keep the picture saved after it was turned in for a grade, but who knows what the teacher might do with it.

Stan, on the other hand, thanked God this was almost over. Not because it was unpleasant, but more so because he was feeling way too uncomfortable once again. And not even in a homophobic way.

Stan looked up to Kyle, watching him make what seemed like the final touches on the painting. He spied a visible tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, as if he was hard at work. Stan caught himself staring at that tongue, that face...that boy...

"We are almost...finished..." Kyle explained. He was, indeed, putting on the finishing touches. Stan could feel himself blushing as Kyle's eyes traveled up and down his body to catch anything left unpainted.

Stan's phone rang suddenly. He crawled over to his removed pants and answered it. Neither boy minded this time, since the paint job was almost done. This only prolonged the nakedness. Kyle was fine with that, and Stan seemed to be too, for some reason.

"Hello? ...Oh, hey Kenny."

"Hey dude," Kenny breathed into the phone. "What's up?"

Kyle could hear Kenny from across the room. Knowing Ken, he was probably yelling on purpose so that Kyle could hear him too.

Stan looked his body up and down. "NOTHING!" he said almost instantly. "Nothing," he repeated. He also knew Kenny, and knew that anything he said had double meaning.

"So, how're things going with Wendy?" Kenny wondered.

"...Dude, is this important?" Stan asked, avoiding the question. "I'm busy!"

"It might be." he answered honestly.

Stan rolled his eyes. "They're...okay. Haven't seen her much," he admitted. He didn't want to talk about Wendy.

"So I hear...Are you happy with her?"

Stan glared at his phone. "I gotta go."

"Dude, just follow me on this one. I do have a point."

"Then GET TO IT!" Stan growled, growing increasingly angry. His eyes shifted to a slightly smiling Kyle, still busy at painting.

"What if I took her off your hands?" Kenny asked.

The only way to describe Stan's expression was annoyance and pure confusion. "What!"

Kenny repeated his question.

"...Dude, that's so..." Stan searched for the words. "...You don't -ask- a guy that! Jesus Christ!"

Kenny shrugged. "I'm an honest guy."

"No shit you are!" Stan cried, very fed up with his conversation. "What, did you get a glance up her skirt when the wind blew or something and now you want in her pants?"

Kenny paused. "Actually, it's not like that at all."

Stan acted pissed, but it wasn't even because his good friend was asking if he could take his girlfriend away. It was because he was having this conversation when he could be hanging out with Kyle. The realization that Stan didn't really care if Kenny wanted Wendy or not rested deep within his mind.

"Look dude, just...Just..."

"...Stay away from her?"

"Yeah that! Or else I'll...I'll uh..."

"...Kick my ass for stealing the girl you love?"

"...Yeah right. Okay!"

"Okay, okay. I just think you'd both be happier with someone else. That's all."

Stan froze. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't form any audible words. He frowned, unsure of what Kenny meant, but not quite sure he disagreed with the boy.

Kyle heard Kenny's comment, dropping his paint palette all over the carpet immediately. He jumped off his stool and began collecting the spilled paint and washes...only to get up and get caught underneath his painting, sending it toppling forward. Stan acted on reflex, jumping up to his rescue and capturing the painting from hitting the ground. He could hear "hello?" in the speaker of his phone, resting across the room in a pillow.

Kyle looked up quickly, his heart racing. He breathed an immense sigh of relief when he saw Stanley protecting his masterpiece. "Thanks" Kyle said as he caught his breath. It was then that he noticed he was in a rather...precarious position with the naked boy.

His eyes locked with Stan's. Stan felt himself stop breathing. Naturally, because he didn't want Kyle's hard work to be ruined either, right?

"STAN!" he heard the muffled yell of Kenny still on the phone. "Ah, fuck it, I'm out." Dial tone.

Stan continued to look at Kyle, who in return couldn't tear his eyes away from the intense deep blue eyes of his crush.

Stan set the work back down, ever so gently. "N...No problem," he assured Kyle modestly.

Stan had to force himself to stop looking at Kyle and instead observe the finished work of art. His breath was literally taken away once again upon sight. It was beautiful. Kyle had captured every aspect of Stan perfectly, making him appear quite attractive. He saw that Kyle had noticeably paid close attention to Stan's genitals, as they were seemingly the most detailed, and quite the generous size. Stan blushed. "Kyle...this is...incredible!" he said, still naked.

"Really?" Kyle smiled. "You aren't just saying that to be nice?"

"No dude. Seriously...This is...Holy shit...And you've -failed- at art before?" he asked, surprised.

Kyle, too, felt his cheeks redden. "Yeah. Which is why I had to take it over."

"This is amazing, Kyle!" Stan continued to gush. He looked over the painting, running his fingers over the visibly dry parts. "You really outdid yourself this time. This just...wow, dude."

Kyle shyed away from his naked companion. "Thanks, Stan. I had a good subject," he whispered.

"...So...You're done then?" Stan asked reluctantly.

"...Yeah." Kyle had to admit. "Nothing left to do but wait for it to dry."

"Oh. I see..." Stan said, finding no words to describe how he was feeling at the present moment.

"So uh...thanks again for everything, Stan," Kyle said. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this." It was true. He didn't.

Stan smiled. He was happy he could have helped out his friend. But most importantly, he was blown away by the painting. So that was how Kyle saw his best friend? Damn. He didn't want to be egotistical, but he was starting to understand why Kyle had done what he did that past night.

"My pleasure dude." Stan said without really thinking his words through before he spoke them. Oh well.

"...Do um...Do you -have- to go?" Kyle asked. "You can hang out if you want...Maybe call Kenny back or something."

Stan honestly didn't want to call Kenny back. He honestly didn't care if Kenny was over at Wendy's at that present moment trying to take her away. This newfound emotion had grounded him, allowing him to not feel his legs or ignore the tingly sensation he felt in his stomach. "I'll stay," he said with a sincere tone. What was going on, he wondered.

Kyle smiled happily. "Great!" His words were a bit too enthusiastic.

Some time passed. The boys stayed up, talking and playing video games into the night as they usually did. And as they usually did, they outlasted their parents. The Broflovski's without a playmate had fallen asleep hours ago.

Kyle could hear his mother's droning snoring from her bedroom, and he looked over to Stan. "Guess that means we have the house pretty much to ourselves." He grinned. "What should we do?"

Stan shrugged. "No idea. Gotta do it quietly enough though."

Kyle laughed. He wasn't sure why, but the thoughts running in his head would cause them to be anything BUT quiet. He mentally slapped himself. Stan is my friend, he thought. FRIEND.

Bored of the video game, Stan looked back over at Kyle's now dry, completed painting.

"You're gonna get an A." he said with total certainty.

Kyle dropped his controller and looked to where his FRIEND'S eyes had shifted. It was the first really good look he took since the almost catastrophe. "You think so?" His eyes followed the movement of the painting, starting at Stan's semi-smiling expression all the way down to his toes.

"Totally...So do you even, like, enjoy painting? You're pretty good at it dude. You should probably stick to it or something."

Kyle turned back to face Stan, who was looking directly into his eyes. His deep blue eyes pierced through Kyle. He felt a cold shiver even though the heat was blowing directly on him.

"Yeah. I do, actually," he decided right then. Maybe he just liked painting that particular subject.

"Cool then." Stan said. "I really like that...You...You did a good job."

"Thanks" Kyle replied, blushing ever so slightly. "I...I just did my best."

"...What're you gonna do with that when you're graded?"

Kyle paused his thoughts. He hadn't thought that far ahead. "I...have...no idea. Probably keep it up in my room." He smiled, allowing Stan to know he was joking. But he really wasn't.

Stan blushed. "The whole school is going to see me like this," he said flatly. It didn't really bother him that much...he was just so proud of being Kyle's best painting.

Kyle smirked. "Well, everyone in my art class anyway. But hey, it's fine. All it says is you're comfortable in your natural form...And that, ya know, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Why is this making me so embarrassed, Stan thought. Its just Kyle! Kyle's just paying me a compliment. That's all. "I don't, really," he agreed.

"Good," Kyle finished. He looked into his friend's eyes. "You shouldn't."

"Kay..." Stan said, staring back into Kyle's eyes.

Kyle fidgeted with the controller before him. "So...whatcha wanna do?" he repeated. The awkward tension between the two boys was so thick, he felt it creep into his already dry throat.

"...I...I-I wanna drink."

"Huh?" Kyle blinked, not expecting that response at all.

Stan nodded, his own throat equally dry. "It's friggin' hot in here." he complained, though it was probably just his rising body temperature.

"Dude, drinking won't quench your thirst," Kyle explained. "It will only make you more thirsty. So then you'll drink more." He shrugged his shoulders. "But what else is there to do." He said it more to himself than Stan.

Stan knew exactly what else there was to do, but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"I'll be back," he announced as he stood up, heading for Kyle's bathroom right away. Once in the sanctuary of the room with a lock on it, Stan unzipped his pants. He didn't use the room for its intended purpose, however. Instead, he did what Kyle had done only a night ago, Stanley now the one in search of desperate relief.

---

"Stan? You awake?" Kyle asked quietly to the sleeping boy beside him. The night had grown long, sleep eventually overcoming them. Stan was the first to fall asleep, probably due to the physical exertions earlier that evening. Kyle curled up next to him not soon after.

Stan turned over in his sleep, inadvertently cuddling up to Kyle as well.

"Whoa," Kyle breathed. Stan had almost nuzzled his head into the crook of Kyle's neck, causing Kyle to pull his arm around Stan's shoulders. He smiled warmly. This felt right.

Stan mumbled in his sleep. He gave a small, unconscious smile. Apparently his brain thought it felt right as well.

Kyle froze as he felt the warmth of a stray hand fall upon his chest. Though he was fully clothed, the fingers touched his skin. They even grasped for their surroundings. Kyle brought his hand up to it, placing it around. As long as Stan was sleeping, he could very well think Kyle fell into this position as well.

Stan's breathing was normal, allowing Kyle to know he was fast asleep. Kyle lifted his head up ever so slightly and placed a single loving kiss on Stan's forehead. He rest his head back down as he drifted into dreamland happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wendy heard a timid knock on her door. Her attention drifted from the mind-numbing after-hours TV she was watching to the sound. She peered at her watch. 1:45 AM. Who...the...HELL...could be knocking on her door at 1:45 AM!

Wendy decided to find out. She went to the door and cautiously opened it just an inch, in case it was some kind of prowler outside. She was relieved to find Kenny standing on the other side of the door instead.

"Sorry," the blonde boy said right away. "I know it's late."

Wendy reinforced this thought by holding her wrist where her watch was. "You think?"

"Yeah, well...I saw your light on, I knew you were still up," Kenny explained.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" she questioned.

"Getting food." he replied. "Can I come in?"

Wendy looked around for any sign of any parental type. Nothing. "Sure," she said, surprised she wasn't more reluctant about it.

"Thanks." He smiled and loosened the strings on his parka as he entered the house. This would allow the girl to see his appreciative, smiling face, which she did once he had successfully drawn his hood back.

Kenny followed Wendy to her usual spot on the Testaburger family sofa. He took his seat a few inches away, but a comfortable distance.

"You said you came for food. Would you like a sandwich or something?" Wendy offered.

Kenny shook his head. "Thanks anyway. I scammed some pizza down the street."

"Oh," she said, nervously tugging at her long-sleeve T-shirt covering her upper body. "Then...why are you here?"

"Seeing you," he answered as casually as he could muster. Though he had to admit to himself that that was a damn good line.

Wendy could feel her cheeks darken into a deep red.

"O..kay..." she replied, more flattered and more turned on to his classic grin than she should have been.

"Are you coming to my party this weekend?" he asked.

The more Wendy gazed into Kenny's endless blue eyes, the more she was entranced by just the little things he was doing. The grin he was grinning, the words he was saying, the position he was sitting... "I will definitely be there," she confirmed.

"Cool! Looking forward to it." he informed her as he scooted just a bit closer on the couch. "So, what're you up to this late?"

Wendy tore her stare away from him to acknowledge the TV. "Watching lame programs. My parents only have the crappy cable stations."

Kenny laughed. "My parents don't have a TV anymore."

"It's overrated anyway." Wendy said. "There's nothing good on."

"Well, not on cable." Kenny said. "I bet we can fix that though."

Wendy's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah? How?"

Kenny stood from the couch and made his way behind the living room TV set. The picture suddenly went dark as Kenny unhooked the back of the television and fiddled with a few wires.

"Don't break it." Wendy said nervously.

"Relax. I've done this before."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Kenny appeared from behind the TV set, brushing off his hands as though he had just gotten dirty. The picture was clear, and there was some hardcore porno filling up the screen. Wendy gasped as Kenny grinned, taking his place back on the couch. He leaned back, propping his muddy shoes onto the clean coffee table.

"Kenny!" Wendy exclaimed in shock as she searched desperately for the remote control. Luckily for Kenny she was far too focused on that situation to mind the coffee table abuse he was committing at the same time.

"Jesus Christ," she continued as she flipped the channel to something-anything-else. "If my parents saw that-"

Kenny giggled a bit at his own mischievous behavior. "Well, you get other channels now too."

"Like?" Wendy asked curiously, keeping a constant eye on the pictures coming up on the screen. All of the sudden, she was tapping into over 50 new channels...and those were the only ones she had passed over.

Kenny winked. "You're welcome. If your parents give a shit about getting free channels, which I doubt they will, just unhook the red wire from the white one in the back."

"All right." Wendy made a quick mental note of this. "...And thank you..."

"Ooh!" she squealed as the familiar scene of Dirty Dancing came on the screen. "One of my favorite movies!" She turned to Kenny, pleading for him to be okay with that choice.

Kenny shook his head, grabbed the remote, and in one swift click shifted it to Ferris Bueller's Day Off. "Same chic, better movie," he said suavely.

Wendy scoffed. "Well, yeah, but this movie lacks the hot guy." she countered.

"Maybe he -was- hot like twenty years ago when they made that movie."

Wendy stole the remote control back. "Whatever, classics never die."

Kenny whisked the remote once again. "Classics die hard."

They traded the powerful entertainment device back and forth a few more times, their grabs at one another becoming more aggressive as they went along. Quickly fed up with the game, Wendy stood up from the couch and tried to run away from Kenny with the remote still in her hand. He followed after her, chasing her around the couch for control of the device. Wendy found herself giggling as he pursued her.

Kenny caught up to her shortly, considering Wendy had stopped trying long ago. Wendy turned around, backing up toward the wall, the remote behind her back. Her grin was full of mischief. She felt Kenny narrow his eyes in pursuit of the control. He lunged for it to one side, then to the other. He wrapped both arms around each side, all the while Wendy sat smugly with the remote "hidden."

"You won't find it," she playfully challenged.

He smirked down at her. "Bet I can," he said, accepting the challenge.

Kenny rejoined Wendy on the couch. There were only so many places the remote could be. Searching for it would probably be more fun than either movie they ended up watching afterward, but that fact wasn't about to stop Kenny from trying, or Wendy from letting him.

Kenny reached out, placing the palms of his hands on Wendy's sides. He ran them up from her hips to under her arms. "Hmm...Not here." he said out loud, though he was talking more to himself.

Wendy fought hard to fight the giggles that had erupted as a result of Kenny touching a ticklish spot. Her sides were the most ticklish area of her body. Kenny continued to "search", lifting her legs and lifting her back off the couch. "Not here..." he mumbled in concentration.

"I told you, you won't find it," she repeated.

"We'll see." Kenny looked the girl over, thinking where else the item might be placed. Or at least where else he'd like an excuse to touch. Unfortunately since it was behind Wendy's back at the time of the placement, her breasts were out. Unless...

Ken brought his hands to her back. He slowly ran his thumbs inside the back of her shirt.

Wendy stopped giggling long enough to gaze intently into Kenny's determined eyes. Without warning, she lifted her head only a few inches, pressing her lips into his unexpected ones.

Kenny made a surprised, incoherent sound as Wendy's lips smacked against his own. He got over the initial shock rather quickly though, and responded in kind, his eyes closing. As they kissed, he continued to move his other fingers inside Wendy's shirt, not even caring about the control anymore.

Wendy reached a hand around his neck and pulled him in closer. She used the other hand to explore under his shirt as well.

Kenny moaned as he continued up her shirt, stepping into her some more as her own hands gave him an obvious green light. He suddenly stopped as his hands came to the straps of Wendy's bra. The remote wasn't there, but that didn't stop Kenny from pushing his luck and attempting to unhook the undergarment.

"K...Ke...Kenny," Wendy mumbled in between kisses. "We shouldn't...we...co..uldn't..." Her words were broken up by their intertwined lips. She couldn't pull herself away from him. She sighed helplessly as she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. She pushed him away with the palms of her hands, but her lips remained glued to his. "I can't..."

"Sure you can." he encouraged through a hot breath as he tried to kiss her once again. His hands succeeded in unfastening the bra.

Wendy could no longer control her own hands and fingers as she crept up inside his shirt, grabbing at the fabric and pulling it over his head. She threw the restricting shirt on the floor and wrapped her arms around Kenny's neck and shoulders. She could feel his warm, smooth skin pressed against her curious hands.

Ken broke their lips apart once again to return the favor and remove Wendy's shirt. He tossed it down next to his discarded top, and smirked in admiration as the girl's already unhooked bra fell to the floor next. Just the sight of her bare breasts made Kenny aroused. He dove right back into Wendy's mouth, once again using his tongue for assistance. His hands explored Wendy's front side next, running each finger up her stomach to her chest.

"Kenny...this is...so...wrong…" Wendy half-pleaded, half moaned in ecstasy. It had been entirely too long since she had felt any kind of pleasure.

She thought in her head. Wait! Stan and I just...two days ago... But for some reason, it wasn't all that exciting. Matter of fact, there was something terribly missing.

Kenny just moaned in response, not acknowledging her begs to stop. He knew that this would indeed be wrong under normal circumstances, but considering the recent interaction between Stan and Kyle, Kenny knew he was helping everyone out, including himself. His hands cupped and massaged Wendy's tits, rolling his thumbs around her nipples to see just how excited he could make her.

Kenny then moved his lips to Wendy's neck, receiving no real objections from her. Feeling her nipples were now as erect as he could get them, his hands ran back down her body to her ass. He smiled and pulled the TV's remote control from out the back of her pants.

"Told you I'd find it," he teased into her ear.

Wendy smiled and Kenny kissed her teeth. "That was my plan all along," she said seductively, and, to Kenny's surprise, she grabbed his hand and stuffed it down the front of her jeans, plunging it below her underwear. Wendy let out an excited moan as Kenny took the hint and began massaging her.

"You're so hot," Kenny remarked as he buried his face into her chest, his fingers lightly brushing over the girl's clit as he kissed her breasts. His other hand reached out and unbuttoned the jeans. "Let's do it."

Wendy made a face. While it was obvious she was turned on beyond return, the mere fact that Kenny said something so...unromantic...and even un-hot made her almost laugh.

"DO it?" She looked into his eyes with a mocking smile. Kenny blushed from embarrassment and pulled away ever so slightly.

Wendy decided to reassure the boy by returning the favor. She reached out and touched the front of his pants, lowering the zipper. She did in fact want to "do it" as Kenny so poetically described it. This, of course, brought a smile back to Kenny's face. As the two helped each other out of their pants, Kenny produced a pack of condoms from his pocket. He had apparently come to her house that evening prepared with some evil intentions of his own.

---

Stan uneasily paced outside of school the next day. He was going to meet Wendy, and though he didn't know exactly what he was going to say, he knew it probably wouldn't end well. Last night Stan had found himself doing almost exactly what Kyle had done. Obviously this changed things a bit. At least it did in Stan's mind. He wasn't totally sure what drove him to do what he did in Kyle's bathroom, but it definitely wasn't thoughts of his girlfriend.

He spied her coming up the walk, her hands stuffed in her pockets, and cold puffs of breath forming above her purple scarf.

"Shit," he told himself. "Am I breaking up with her?"

Wendy was actually pondering the same thought as she approached. Stan may or may not have cheated in his mind last night, but there was no question what Wendy did that same evening qualified as infidelity.

Usually they were both very moral people. They weren't the types to cheat, but they were the types to seek out happiness if they were finding themselves unhappy. Who could really blame them for that? Perhaps the bigger question though was: Why were they unhappy, and what were they now going to do about it?

She took a deep breath as she neared her soon-to-be ex. She stopped about three feet in front of him.

"Stan, I-" Wendy began as Stan had said her name in unison. They both looked at each other nervously. Wendy could still feel reminisces of Kenny from the night before. He was all she could think about.

Stan bowed out, allowing her to say whatever she was going to say. "Go ahead," he said, politely.

"Oh. No, you go first." she insisted.

They both stood in awkward silence another minute. Stan shuffled his feet, while Wendy put her hands behind her back.

"Well, one of us has to go first." Stan pointed out.

Wendy nodded. "Very true." She remained silent.

Stan sighed, looking to the ground as he prepared to say what was on his mind, as well as listen to whatever Wendy had to tell him.

"Okay, on three."

"Okay." Wendy agreed. It sounded fair enough.

They slowly began counting together.

"One...Two...Three!"

"I don't think this is working out anymore!" they both practically yelled at the same time.

Stan looked up from the spot on the ground he had been concentrating on to his girlfriend in surprise. "You don't?" He didn't know whether to be alarmed or relieved.

Wendy bit her bottom lip. "No" she confirmed. Once again there was no going back. A weight suddenly felt lifted off her shoulders, but she didn't have time to enjoy it. "You don't think so either?" she questioned, making sure she heard him correctly as well.

"I...um...well I...I think its best if we..." Stan closed his eyes and sighed. Wendy was an amazing woman. She would understand if he told her ANYTHING. He could even tell her that he was falling for Kyle she wouldn't care.

Whhhoaaa. Falling for Kyle? Wait...

He opened his eyes once again. "Wends, I don't think we've been happy for awhile now."

She thought about it, and slowly nodded her head. "Yeah..." she agreed in a low whisper. "And if we're both so unhappy," she added in a normal tone. "We should probably...You know..."

"Yeah!" Stan squealed, so overenthusiastically Wendy frowned. Stan caught glimpse of it, and settled down. Why was he so excited? Because now he was free? To date who? Kyle!

He looked at Wendy. To the right of her neck was a small dark spot that she was trying desperately to cover up with that insane fuzzy scarf she had. It had slipped off at that point, and Stan smiled. "So Kenny's gotten to ya, huh," he said, almost in a congratulatory tone.

She raised another surprised eyebrow at her now ex-boyfriend. He wasn't mad. She should probably be happy about that, and in a way, she was. She was certainly happy that she could now keep off the overly heavy scarf, free to reveal all of her hickeys.

"You knew?"

"Yeah...He warned me he was interested, so..."

"And you...you didn't care?"

Stan shrugged. "If he makes you happy..." Stan trailed off, his eyes drifting to something in the distance. Wendy tried to decode what he was looking at by the almost dreamy expression he had on his face, but she couldn't quite grasp it. She turned around to see exactly what he was staring at.

Kyle. Kyle was walking up. Not yet noticing Stan there, he had his daily smile on and Kenny was at his side. Stan was unable to tear his eyes off of him.

Wendy turned back around, speechless. Her jaw dropped open, and she watched as Stan's eyes followed Kyle's body until he disappeared beyond some brush.

"Well," Wendy finally spoke again, snapping Stan's attention back to her. "Obviously we both need...other types of people to make us happy."

Stan blinked so hard it made his face scrunch up. His eyes were locked on his red-headed friend for too long. "What?" he asked innocently. Wendy had a smug look on her face. She ran up to Stan's side, hitting it with force.

"Why didn't you TELL me you had a thing for..." she nodded in the direction of the person she was talking about.

"..I...I-I..." Stan stammered, a blush spreading across his face. He was unable to answer her.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Jesus Christ...I heard you'd been posing but I thought it was going to stay artistic!"

"Wh-Wait what!" It was Stan's turn to drop his jaw. "You...You knew about the...The..."

"Word gets around school you know...You could've told me Stan. I wouldn't have minded."

Stan closed his mouth. Wendy was cool. Wendy was real cool. He could tell her everything. With that in mind, he leaned over and whispered. "I think I have a thing for...I mean I...he..." He swallowed hard, unable to choke out the words that were on his mind. They were just too unbelievable.

He turned his body the direction Kyle had walked in. "I mean, look at him. He's a great artist. Did you see his work?"

Wendy smiled. "Was it you naked?"

Stan felt his cheeks redden.

"Then yeah, I've seen his work."

"Heh..." Stan smiled nervously. "But, no, seriously. He's really talented. I was over there and...I mean...He's so...It...just..."

"I get it." Wendy cut him off. "You like him..." She sighed. "...This must be pretty difficult for you."

"I...I guess...I don't even know if he's...I mean, we didn't actually, you know, -do- anything..."

"At least not yet." Wendy corrected.

Stan felt an uncontrollable grin take hold of his face. The thought of something having even the possibility of happening excited him. He frowned. "I am not gay."

Wendy backed up defensively. "Hey, nobody said you were!" She leaned in close again. "But you do have the hots for Kyle." She laughed. It didn't feel like she just broke up with Stan. It felt like they've been at that state for a long time now. She was so comfortable joking about his sexuality. It wasn't a big deal now that she thought about it.

Stan furrowed his eyebrows. "Whatever." It wasn't a great defense, but it worked in his mind. "...So...That's it then?"

"Yeah, I think so...I'm sorry this didn't work, Stan. I want you to know it's nothing personal."

Stan placed a caring hand on Wendy's neck before revealing all of the massive hickies underneath the scarf. He laughed. "I know WHO you want to get personal with!" He slapped his knee, content with his own lame comeback. He glanced at Wendy, who was obviously not amused.

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Oh, Wends," he said, scooping her up in a hug. She returned the embrace, both sides relieved that the meeting/breakup had gone even better than ever expected.

Now they could concentrate on whom they really wanted.

"...Can we still be friends?" Stan asked as the hug was released. "And I'm not just saying that 'cause that's what everyone says. I don't know why we make each other so unhappy, but I don't think we have any problems besides that do we?"

"We don't." Wendy said with a smile. "Which is exactly why we -will- stay friends."

"Cool." Stan smiled back.

The bell sounded, alerting the students that they'd better get to class.

"I'll see you around." the former couple said, once again in unison, before going inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Friday night. Not too warm outside, but definitely not too cool. Not a cloud in the sky.

Wendy shivered as she walked over to her new assumed-boyfriend's house. She had a special gift in mind for him, seeing how she often struggled with money herself. She looked up to the visible stars shining down. "Happy birthday, Kenny," she mumbled to herself.

She was soon meant by dozens of cars, all lined up at the side of the road. The closer she got to Kenny's house, the more she could hear the raging music and taste the alcohol in the air. What a night this would be.

Ken greeted her at the door with a grin. "Hey you" he said. He took Wendy's hand in his own immediately and led her inside, helping her make her way through the crowd of the people who had already arrived to his party.

"Just put your present on the table there." he instructed.

"You really want me to get up on that thing?" she teased. "I'll break it."

Kenny grinned, pulling his girlfriend into a searing kiss. "Mmm, you're my present." He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his hands firmly against her ass.

She giggled slightly as she kissed back. "I didn't bring the remote with me this time."

Truthfully, this relationship was already making Wendy quite happy. Kenny was far more attentive than Stan, not to mention open about his bisexuality from the start. He didn't seem to need to look at other guys though, or even want to, when he had a perfectly good ass to grab on Wendy Testaburger.

"All right, all right, you two, enough PDA," Stan said, meandering his way over to the happy couple. He put one arm around Wendy, and one around Kenny, prying them apart unwillingly. "Dudes, get a room!"

"We intend to," Kenny said, winking at his giggling girl. Stan turned to Wendy and kissed her on the cheek.

"Glad you're happy, Wends," he said with utmost sincerity. Which was hard to do when slurring his words the way he was. Stan had been the first to arrive. Two hours ago. Been drinking every since. He knew Kyle was going to be there. He didn't know how to handle that.

Wendy and Kenny let the kiss go. Stan was drunk after all, and until last week he had been the one kissing her anyway. Thoughts of a possible three and/or four way with Stan and/or Kyle entered Kenny's mind, but left again when he thought about someone else being inside of what was now _his _girlfriend's pussy. He was perfectly content with just her, and for a perv like him that was saying something. He was just as unexplainably drawn to her as she was to him.

"Aww, you two don't have to act weird because of ME!" Stan cooed, swaying back and forth between the two lovers. "Go ahead! Have fun tonight!" He slapped both Wendy AND Kenny on the ass before returning to the party.

They both looked at each other in awe. "What was THAT about?" Wendy asked Kenny, who didn't have time to respond because he had swept her up in another kiss.

Stan carefully walked his already drunken self over to the nearest couch. He plopped down on it, very glad that sitting didn't require walking around. The couch was perhaps the sweetest place to be when wasted. All you had to do was sit.

Sit and wait for Kyle to show up. Stan was dreading that the more he thought about it. He was already drunk. What if he said something stupid? What if he got sick? Then again, what if Kyle got drunk and equally as stupid?

Stan had no time to think about it any longer. As the door cracked open, his eyes made contact with the cute redhead entering the premise. Kyle looked lost, and as though he knew nobody there. Or didn't want to know anybody. But he knew everybody.

As soon as his eyes spied Stan though, his face lit up and he walked speedily over to his friend.

Stan nervously bit his lower lip. Kyle didn't know he had broken it off with Wendy yet. He didn't know how to tell him that they broke up without telling him why they broke up. And that was already two days ago.

"Hi," Kyle greeted as he snatched a section of the only couch for himself.

"Hey," Stan said back. "How's it going?"

"Fine," Kyle said as he produced Kenny's gift from his zipped up coat. "You?"

Stan's smile came from within. "I'm good." He genuinely smiled at Kyle, and Kyle did the same. He could feel Kyle's intense gaze upon his, and he felt his cheeks darken to a reddish tone. God, he was cute, Stan thought.

"So what'd you get Kenny?" Stan asked Kyle out loud. He didn't actually care. It was just a chance to make conversation and not just spend his time staring at that hot little Jew with a big blush going across his face.

"A gift certificate," he said.

"To?" Stan asked.

"Raisins."

Stan smiled. "Ah, yes. Kenny's favorite restaurant." Ever since the girls that worked there grew up with the boys and continued to wear seemingly the same outfits they wore when they were 10...Kenny visited that place almost daily.

"So, what's new with you?" Kyle asked, also making meaningless conversation.

Stan felt himself fidgeting. Every time Wendy had asked him something that he wanted to elaborate on but was too nervous...he fidgeted. All of these feelings...all of these realizations, made him even more fidgety. And Kyle noticed.

"Jesus Christ, dude, you okay? You seem kinda spazzy." Kyle looked to his black-haired friend in concern, placing a caring hand on his shoulder. Stan flinched at his touch.

"I'm okay. Just the...alcohol." He wanted to tell Kyle about Wendy. He wanted to, but he didn't know how. Just then, Kyle turned his attention to Kenny in the hallway. Groping and petting and...feeling up Wendy. His eyes went wide with shock.

Stan looked over at his friend, now noticing his odd behavior. "You okay?" he asked, returning the question.

"...Y-yeah...Fine..."

Stan frowned. Kyle's vision was distracted, and this saddened him. Could there be someone else at the party he was interested in? Quite possibly. After all, Stan had no idea that Kyle had even the slightest bit of feelings for him. He had dismissed the scene in the bedroom with the penis and the jacking off...he decided that was just because Stan was asleep and Kyle was horny. Nothing else.

"Stan," Kyle said, interrupting his thoughts. "Did Kenny...uh...did Kenny...is...did he ever get the hint you wanted him to stay away from Wendy?"

"...Uhhh..." Stan fidgeted again. "W-well yeah, sorta. I mean he...It's kinda complicated."

Ah yes. "It's kinda complicated." It ranked right up there with "It's a long story." as code for "I don't want to talk about this anymore." God bless the English language. And now, Kyle would drop the subject.

Kyle blinked, trying not to stare too hard at the scene off to his side.

"Dude, I think you might wanna...talk to him about that again."

"Well, n-not now. I mean, it's his birthday you know?"

"So you gave him your girlfriend for a present?" Kyle asked frankly. He couldn't help it.

In his head, Stan registered what Kyle must have been looking at. He turned his head to the making out couple, and let out a sigh of relief.

Kyle heard the sigh and took it as shock. "Dude! I mean, sorry, but...birthday or no birthday, this is shitty!" Kyle watched Stan as he didn't make a move to stop it. "Aren't you going to...uh...stop him?"

"No Kyle, I'm not."

"Well why the hell not!"

"Because dude...Wendy and I broke up."

Kyle squinted his eyes long and narrow at Stan as if what he had just said was very complex. "You...you what! But you two...I mean you were..."

"No. We weren't." Stan turned back to Kenny and Wendy and smiled. "She wants to be with him."

Silence.

"And you're okay with this?"

Stan took a moment to react. He couldn't say yes too excitedly. He also couldn't say no, because that was obviously a lie on a few levels. He finally went with "Well, you know, if he makes her happy..."

Kyle scoffed. "Stan, it's nice you're so selfless, but she's stuffing her fucking tongue down his throat right in front of you! When did you break up!"

"...W-Wednesday..."

"What! That was only two days ago!" Kyle protested. "She shouldn't be doing this to you. In fact, neither should he! I'm gonna go over there and give them a piece of my mind."

"No!" Stan insisted, grabbing Kyle's arm as he stood from the couch.

Kyle paused in mid-motion, looking over at Stan's arm that was holding onto him. He frowned, trying to comprehend the whole situation once more. Finally, he sat down. "You don't care!" he said, almost too excitedly and not very questioningly. "Wh...why not?" He opened his mouth, wanting Stan to say what HE wanted to tell Stan.

Stan sighed. His voice became a low whisper as he tried to go over the details with his friend. He wanted to tell him, but at the same time, he didn't.

"...Well," he began. "I guess she wanted a guy who was more attentive to her and her needs...And I wanted a...Well, I-I wanted a...Um..."

Kyle watched him with innocent but craving eyes. He wanted to finish that sentence. Instead, he smiled inside as Stan stuttered along.

"I...I wanted...uh...I didn't want to be with her anymore," he said finally. "I wanted...I want...something...someone...else."

"...I see," Kyle said, taking in all the information while trying not to let his own hopes get sky high. "Is uh...Is this someone else at the party?" Kyle asked. "Or, you know, going to be?" He couldn't seem too obvious.

Stan stopped fidgeting to look deep into his best friend's eyes. He knew that if he was going to get any kind of reaction, he had to tell Kyle. BUT, Kyle wasn't drunk yet. He wanted Kyle to be drunk. At least, he thought that would be best. He sure as hell couldn't feel parts of his body--it was going to make it a lot easier to confess something so huge.

"Yeah...yeah, I know this person was planning on being here," he said, ambiguously. "You want a drink?"

"Yeah, I would." Kyle confirmed a bit too easily. But this was far too nerve-wracking of a situation for him not to drink away some of the pressure.

He followed Stan off the couch, around the piles of sweaty already drunk people, to the kitchen, where the keg was.

"We have this," Stan pointed to the keg, "or," he signaled to follow him toward the refrigerator, where he had pulled out the 'secret' stash. "We have this." He handed Kyle a bottle of Jack Daniels. "You pick."

"I...really don't care." Kyle admitted. And he didn't. For him, this was strictly a matter of calming down his own nerves, while for Stanley, it was a case of building up some liquid courage. Not that he needed any more to drink, but it would surely justify whatever he did in the morning if he did it really, really wasted.

"Whatever's stronger," Kyle figured. It wasn't a bad suggestion at all.

Stan shoved the whiskey into his hand. "This for sure." Kyle gladly accepted the 'stash', and searched for a freestanding cup. Noticing there were none around, he shrugged his shoulders and prepared to take a swig.

Stan outstretched his arms and grabbed the bottle. "Whoa, dude! Don't you want like...Coke…or something? I don't want you puking."

Kyle smiled. "No, that's your job."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Well even so, it'd be better then if we're not fighting for the bathroom."

It was a good point, Kyle had to admit.

Stan turned around and went searching for a mixer. Something in the way that Stan was caring for Kyle, the way he was making sure that everything was adequate conditions for him...it give Kyle warm feelings inside. He couldn't quite say for certain that he was the person Stan was talking about, but he crossed his fingers and prayed that all this attention meant that he was. Life would be so much sweeter.

Stan returned with a Coke. "Here ya go, Kyle." He smiled warmly, handing the soft drink over. Soon enough, Kyle, too, would feel the affects.

Then maybe they could finally tell each other who they _really_ wanted.

Each other.

---

---

One more chapter to go! Thank you for the awesome support! If you liked this, you'll be happy to know we are currently in the process of writing ANOTHER Stan/Kyle. But, in between, you should check out our second RP, Questions In The Head. We think its a good read too! Support the rare-ish pairings!


	8. Chapter 8

Alrighty, the ending has come. We would like to thank everyone for their awesome-tastic reviews. Also, this last chapter has been edited to fit under the 'T' rating. If you'd like to obtain the unrated version (OO) then feel free to message us. We have no problem sending it to you. Thanks again, and know that we're currently in the process of yet ANOTHER Stan/Kyle fic. Rest assured, you will want to read it :)

Chapter 8

Within a few hours, or possibly just a few minutes, both Stan and Kyle were drunk. To different degrees, but drunk enough for sure. Kyle walked-Well, more like stumbled-over to Kenny, and personally handed him his birthday gift.

He looked Wendy up and down and slurred some whispers into Kenny's ear. "Guess you won't be needing this much," he teased.

Kenny's eyes still lit up with delight. He had a lot of memories in that restaurant. A lot of memories...

He turned to Wendy, who was tapping her fingers on her crossed arms. She was obviously displeased. This was a new emotion for Kenny. He wanted to visit the ladies down at Raisins, but there was this beautiful woman in front of him that had submitted herself to him a few days ago. What was a man to do?

Kyle hugged the pondering boy, and staggered back over to Stan.

Stan noticed Wendy's reaction to the gift, and laughed at Kenny's misfortune. "Heh-heh. Sucks for him, huh?" he remarked as Kyle returned.

Kyle grinned, turning back around to the aforementioned couple. Just as he swiveled his head, he tripped on his own footing, sending him flying toward Stan.

Stan, though drunk and slow, did not hesitate to reach out to save his secret object of desire. He scanned Kyle's body as he lay in his arms, an embarrassed ball of red.

"Thanks, d-dude," Kyle stammered, as he pulled himself up.

"No problem." Stan said. And it really wasn't.

Back over in the other part of the room, Kenny turned his head toward his drunken friends. He saw a way out of his awkward situation with Wendy, but he also saw a way to help Kyle and Stan out yet again.

"I'll be right back." he told his woman.

Without enough time for a response, Kenny dashed over to meet his buddies, who were walking back into the living room.

"Hey guys!" he yelled, jogging to catch up.

"Hey" they said back.

Ken put an arm around each of them, if only to help them balance. "So, what're you two up to?"

"Laughing at you for getting in shit." Stan informed him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that'd be Kyle's fault."

Stan raised his hands, palms facing Kenny. "Hey, I'm just happy it's not my problem. She's all yours, buddy." Stan never realized how annoyed he was with Wendy's...girlyness. How could have he EVER failed to notice his attraction to the male personality over female? He really was a doofus.

Kyle smirked. "You're a married man now, Ken. Gotta put the toys away." He climbed over his own foot that he was dragging along as Kenny held him sturdy.

"Well, maybe not -all- the toys." Kenny smirked as well. "We'll probly agree on some...Hehe...Looks like you just wasted twenty bucks though," he commented to Kyle.

"Meh. Yeah, but I drank twenty bucks worth of Jack, so it all evens out."

"Speaking of which..." Kenny leaned over to whisper in Kyle's ear. "Why aren't you taking Stan upstairs yet?"

Kyle pushed away from Kenny, stumbling backwards. "Whoa whoa whoa. WHAT!" he cried, surprised that Kenny would bring up such a thing right...in front...of Stan.

Kenny grinned, his eyes wide with anticipation, pulling Kyle back from falling over some invisible object on the floor. "Dude!" He mouthed the words, "Do it!"

"No!" Kyle said back, trying to whisper as best he could.

"Why not? You're both already fucked up. Go for it!"

With that, Kenny let go of his position as the middleman and pushed the two lovesick boys together. They collided with an "oomph", and Kenny backed away gracefully.

Both boys glared at a quickly departing Kenny. Kyle's look was a bit more intense. Kenny just winked in response at the Jew and attempted to smooth things over with Wendy back in his section of the room. Stan and Kyle, meanwhile, remained standing against one another.

Neither boy moved their hands, which had been smashed up against their chests while shielding each other from knocking each other out. Stan looked up to Kyle, who was just a few inches taller. "Uh..." He gathered his courage to ask the red-headed boy the question that had been plaguing his mind all along. Instead, he opted for the sissy way out. "What was that all about!"

Kyle sighed in annoyance. "Don't mind him. He's just...Well he thinks that...Eh..."

"Kyle do you want to go upstairs?" Stan asked, suddenly and unexpectedly. "Uh...I can't really hear you down here," he added.

Kyle stared down at Stan a moment. A bright smile formed on his lips. Since Stan apparently wouldn't be able to hear his answer, Kyle responded to the question by ever so quickly, and discreetly, pecking Stan's lips with his own.

Stan's eyes opened wide. He felt his counterpart's breath move away, but his lips lingered in the air for only a second, awaiting maybe something more.

"Let's go," Kyle said, now close enough for Stan to hear.

"Okay!" Stan said, once again very excited. The boys headed for the nearest staircase, but very carefully made their ways up it. They were still drunk after all.

After several tries of reaching it to the top, Stan allowed Kyle to fall, sending him down with him. He landed on top of Kyle, who scrunched his face in pain. Kenny's stairs were bare--no cushy carpet to break his fall. Stan laughed into his partner's face, bringing his hand up to lightly stroke his cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked half-concerned.

"Fine." Kyle nodded. "You?"

"I think so."

"I don't think I can move though."

Stan laughed more. "Let's go upstairs. You can make it."

Kyle took a brief moment to gaze into his best friend's eyes. It hadn't quite sunk in yet. Was Stan really on top of him? Had he really just asked him to go upstairs? Had he really just kissed Stan? It felt too dreamlike to be real.

"...I can't move until you do ya know." Kyle reminded him.

Stan smirked, realizing for himself the position they had landed in. "Oh, yeah." he agreed. A few seconds later, he moved...Unfortunately, it was only in his penile region.

Kyle smashed his face against his lovers in response. Stan could feel Kyle smile as he pressed his lips to his. He also felt Kyle's hand move from around his abdomen and sides to down lower. "Let's get out of here," Kyle stated in a seductive manner. The fact that Stan had a hard-on for him was too much to take just laying down on the stairs. He wanted that boy. Right now.

Stan groaned as Kyle touched his private area. The fact that Kyle wanted his hard on was too much for him to take as well. This was finally enough motivation for Stanley to get back on his feet. He took Kyle's hand and helped him up as well, before the boys walked hand in hand into the nearest vacant bedroom.

As soon as Stan walked in, he heard Kyle slam the door behind him. He turned around just in time as Kyle tackled him, their bodies moving in sync to the bed. Stan knew which room they were in. Kenny's bedroom. He could tell by the layout, the dim lights, and feel of the carpet. It was mashed down. From the many, many, MANY nights of Kenny with someone on that carpet. That both Stan and Kyle would hear about the next day. It was weird to think about Kenny being a taken man. He would only mash down the carpet with one girl now. Only munch on one girl's carpet...

WHOA! Stan thought. What the hell am I thinking! He erased the thought of Kenny and Wendy together as he concentrated on who was before him. Who he really wanted. Kyle.

The boys kissed passionately as they drunkenly fell back onto Kenny's bed. They rolled around a bit, wrestling for a position of dominance.

Stan couldn't believe what was happening. A week ago, he was Stan Marsh, hetero boyfriend to Wendy, best friend to Kyle. Now he was tongue-wrestling Kyle as Wendy dry fucked the shit out of Kenny downstairs. He saw the way she was with him. It was amazing. He was quite sure they'd be fucking tonight.

If he wasn't mistaken, so would he. His vision blurred as he rested himself on top of Kyle, straddling the panting Jew. "You're so fucking hot," he said, not giving the words permission to escape his mouth.

Kyle looked up and smiled.

"Y-you too." Kyle said. "I've wanted you for so fucking long..." he panted.

Stan leaned down with a passionate kiss. Kyle opened his mouth, allowing Stan's tongue to enter by permission. He reached around Stan's neck, pulling him in closer, and smashing their bodies together. Stan could feel Kyle's obvious erection too. It turned him on more than anything Wendy had ever done or said.

Stan moaned and reluctantly pulled away. "H-have you ever...W-with...A guy?"

Kyle shook his head. "N-no...Never...You?"

"No..." Stan began pulling his shirt up over his head, drunkenly stripping down.

Kyle grinned. "This is nothing I haven't seen before," he said, admiring the body he got the privilege of painting and seeing not but two days before. This time he got to touch it. And explore it. Stan was interrupted as Kyle brought his hands up to Stan's chiseled chest. "You are so..." he grunted to finish that sentence.

"What about you?" Stan questioned. "Let's see how you look...Besides your dick. I saw THAT already."

Kyle snickered a bit. "What! When?"

"That night in the bedroom. Perv."

Stan began helping Kyle out of his shirt next, wanting the redhead to return the favor and show him his likely equally hot body.

Kyle felt his face turn the shade of his hair. "You saw that? Dude...I..."

Stan threw the menacing shirt on the ground and took a step back, mesmerized in Kyle's toned abdomen. It wasn't even toned from lifting or anything athletic. He was skinny and built naturally. Stan felt himself grin bigger than his face itself. He looked up to Kyle's face. "Dude...you don't need to explain anything." He walked up, putting his arm around Kyle's neck. "I was freaked out then...but now...now...now I just want to see that again," he said, smiling.

Kyle giggled a bit. "Ya do huh?"

"Uh-huh."

The boys shared another quick kiss. Kyle granted Stan's wish by reaching down and unbuttoning his jeans.

"You've got it," he said as their lips parted once again. Stan heard the zipper come down on Kyle's pants and looked down excitedly.

But, instead of Kyle placing his own hand around the hardened member, he reached for Stan's hand, placing it firmly down. Stan eagerly accepted, pulling his body closer and falling back with Kyle onto the bed again.

"Nice," Stan commented as he started to kiss Kyle's neck, his hand lovingly stroking the other boy's hard cock. Stanley's free hand worked on removing his own pants.

Kyle moaned into Stan's mouth as he, too, reached for his companion's zipper. They worked together, and Stan forcefully kicked off his pants, so that he was left in only his boxers. He pressed down on Kyle, their bodies grinding into each other. The friction of the two boys' erections made Stan yelp. He wasn't used to that. He pulled away, panting. "You have no idea how hot you are, Kyle Broflovski." He took extra special care to annunciate Kyle's last name correctly, as he had been slurring everything the entire night.

Kyle grinned as he put his thumbs on the inside rims of his own underwear, lowering them down his legs to finally show Stan his own naked form for the first time. Stan, of course, loved the sight of it.

Stan pressed his lips down firmly on Kyle's, sucking almost violently. He pulled away, kissing his neck and sucking at his ear. Kyle moaned in ecstasy as he felt a curious hand reach down and grab him and start rhythmatically moving up and down.

"Oh god..." Kyle murmured softly as Stan played with his stiff member. "W-wait...Lemme up..."

"Hm?" Stan looked down at Kyle curiously. "Why?"

"You'll see."

Stan obliged, albeit reluctantly. Kyle stood up from the bed and went over to Kenny's dresser. This served two purposes: One, giving Stan a chance to check out his bare backside. And two, it allowed him to search Kenny's dresser for lube and/or condoms. The blonde would no doubt have plenty of both.

Stan hastily removed his own boxers in the absence of his partner. He walked over to Kyle, soaking in every look at his body, and reached his hand around the busy-at-work boy. He kissed him on cheek and looked over his shoulder. "Find anything?"

Kyle teasingly wiggled his ass back and forth as he bent over to dig a pack of lubricated condoms out of the bottom of the drawer.

"Yeah, I did...The only question is...Who's gonna take it?"

Stan paused in confusion. He hadn't thought that far. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Kyle brought his index finger to Stan's lips. "Ssssh. Let me take care of this." He pushed Stan back to the bed, every inch of the way kissing him with as much passion and force to break down a brick wall.

Stan moaned against Kyle's lips. The Jew forced his tongue into Stan's mouth as they fell down onto Kenny's mattress for yet a third time. This time, Kyle landed on top of the other boy. He placed a curious hand between their nude bodies and glided it downward, stopping only when he reached Stan's erection. Kyle began to gently rub Stan between his legs, his hand strokes very soothing and gentle as they continued making out.

Stan grunted every few seconds as Kyle hit nerves, sending him into pleasure overload. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way...if ever. In the back of his mind, he knew they were moving too fast, but it all just felt so good. So right...Kyle was supposed to be his.

They were going to do this.

Kyle also knew they were going too fast, but he didn't care. They could always blame it on the alcohol tomorrow morning. They continued kissing heavily and took turns feeling one another up as lustful, panting breaths escaped their bodies.

"Oh Kyle," Stan moaned into the chilled night air. "I want you so bad right now."

Kyle could feel himself smile. He had waited way too long to hear Stan say those words to him. Now that the time had come, he had to relish in the moment.

"Um...T-turn over I guess." Kyle instructed after several more minutes of foreplay. Stan followed the orders. Now able to visualize everything better, Kyle crawled up behind his partner. As he looked Stan over, Kyle applied the wet lubricant to his fingers and member, almost masturbating to the sight of Stan's cute ass.

"Just...Be careful." Stan asked.

Kyle nodded as a moan left his lips. "I will."

Stan turned back to look at Kyle, who had taken a finger and gently inserted it into his partner, preparing him.

Stan let out a high pitched squeal. One higher pitched than Kyle had ever heard him make before. Though it shouldn't have been a time to laugh, Kyle couldn't help but giggle. He watched Stan's face contort from almost anxiety to an intense relaxation.

When he knew Stan was ready, Kyle reached for the condom he had found, tearing it open and applying it hastily. It wasn't too difficult of a task considering he was harder than a rock. He reached out to the boy's sides and grabbed hold of Stanley's hips to prevent too much squirming upon penetration. With a deep breath, Kyle slowly began to insert himself, drawing a long but not totally unpleasant groan from Stan.

"Are you doing okay?" Kyle panted after a long silence. They were much too busy to have a conversation.

Stan mumbled something that Kyle couldn't hear, or maybe it was just cause he couldn't hear anything but his own heart beating and panting. And all Stan could feel was intense euphoria. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lip. Forgetting to breathe, he opened up his mouth again and let out a soft, long, seductive moan.

Kyle heard this and smiled with what strength was in his facial muscles. Sweat beads sprung from his forehead and chest.

Stanley began to stroke his own hard on, knowing he was close to a much needed release.

"Oh god..." Kyle panted out, his breath and his cries quickening as he too got closer to orgasm. "Stan...Ah...I-I'm gonna c-...Oh, fuck!" Kyle's body tensed up, and his breaths became shallow. He closed his eyes and made a soundless noise.

Stan could feel himself heading toward the same point, and as he felt Kyle spasm uncontrollably around him, he too screamed out.

Kyle fell over onto Stan, exhausted and sweaty. "Oh my god," he said in a whisper packed with heavy breath and emotion. Stan reached around and grabbed Kyle's head, patting it gently. He blinked to refocus on his surroundings.

"Yeah..." Stan agreed as he took a natural laying position on his back. Kyle happily rested on top of him, their heaving chests pressed together. Stan had no objections to this as he cuddled the boy in the afterglow of their first time together.

"That was...Wow..."

"Yeah..." Kyle panted.

Kyle lifted his head to look into his now-boyfriend's blue eyes. He studied them for a few moments, adjusting to the fact that Stan was his. They didn't have to say it out loud--he knew from the way Stan was looking back at him.

Kyle lifted his head a bit more to capture Stan's lips in an after-sex kiss. It was tender, sweet, and took every ounce of energy he had out of him. He pulled away and grinned.

"Do you think we'll even remember this tomorrow?" Kyle half-jokingly asked.

Suddenly, Kenny's bedroom door came flying open. Wendy and Kenny began to rush inside of the room, only to find that the bed was already occupied.

"Holy FUCK dudes!" Kenny screamed, grinning wide. He stuck his tongue out while smiling and nodded in approval. Wendy stared open-eyed at the naked display of manliness in front of her.

"Kenny!" both Kyle and Stan screamed back in unison, trying their best to cover themselves up. Still being a little inebriated, they could only succeed in covering each other up with each other.

Ken laughed, almost uncontrollably, and took Wendy's hand. "Come on. We better use my parents' bed."

Wendy was overcome with this strange emotion. Staring at her ex boyfriend and his new love interest, his best GUY friend, entangled naked on the bed, and her current boyfriend with his arm around her waist. Never before has the thought of two guys made her so...

Kenny let out a gust of air as Wendy pushed him up against the door--hard. She smashed her face against his, almost violently, and bit his lower lip. She grabbed Kenny's body and wrapped her arms around it, pulling it out of the room. Kenny closed the door, taking the time to grin and wink at the two dumbfounded boys on the bed.

With that, the boys made their way off of the bed. Kyle tossed his used condom in a nearby wastebasket. Remembering where they were, the boys wanted to get dressed and get out of there before there were any more possible intrusions. At least in one of their own homes no one else would barge into a private bedroom looking to score.

As they pulled their pants up, Stan finally answered Kyle's previous question.

"If we don't remember it, at least we have witnesses."

THE END


End file.
